MONOKROM
by Hinamori Miku Koyuki
Summary: Jika kengerian terhebat adalah kematian, maka kutukan takdir adalah pengkhianatan. Dan jika keduanya ada padamu, buatlah pembalasan dendam!
1. Prolog

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Diceritakan sebuah pulau yang jauh dari peradaban. Pulau yang dipenuhi pepohonan di setiap sisinya. Anggap saja jika pulau itu adalah hutan tak berpenghuni, sebuah hutan kematian, yang jika kau mencoba memasukinya maka dipastikan kau tak akan kembali pulang.

Tapi itu semua hanyalah sebuah cerita, cerita yang terbawa angin, memasuki telinga, terucap dari mulut ke mulut. Hingga tak ada bukti jelas jika pulau itu benar adanya.

Hingga suatu hari...

"Larilah ke ujung selatan pulau! Kau akan menemukan kastil! Cepat!"

Kalimat itu terus terngiang, menjadikannya sumber tenanga untuk terus memacu melawan lumpur, kerikil, ranting, hingga akar pohon yang setiap saat menghalangi laju larinya. Entah dia tengah dikejar atau mengejar sesuatu, yang pasti dia harus terus berlari. Berlari meninggalkan jejak dengan sumpah tak akan menginjak bekas piajaknnya kembali.

"Hahhh! Haahh! Haaaahhhh!"

Namun, menusia tetaplah manusia. Tubuhnya memiliki batas, dia perlu istirahat, tapi berhenti sebentar saja akan menghentikan segalanya. Dan dia memilih berhenti.

Menunduk memegang lutut yang terasa ngilu. Sudah tiga hari pulau yang berisi hutan ini diguyur hujan lebat. Lumpur telah menutupi sebagaian besar tubuhnya, kulit pucatnyapun tak terlihat lagi. Lumpur itu ikut menyamarkan sobekan baju dan goresan di tubuhnya.

Ia menengadah, menatap langit legam yang seolah mengutuk nasibnya. Masih terasa nyanyian ombak pengantar tidurnya, masih terasa kecupan ibu di keningnya, masih terasa rengekan saudaranya yang meminta bermain. Tapi semua hilang dengan kengerian satu malam yang ia saksikan sendiri. Dan hangatnya pelukan bibi adalah penutup dari segalanya.

"Larilah ke ujung selatan pulau! Kau akan menemukan kastil! Cepat!"

Kembali kalimat itu terngiang, kalimat terakhir bibinya, yang memaksanya untuk terus berlari ke arah selatan. Menyibak semak, membuka jalan yang tak pernah dilalui. Tubuh kecilnya memberi sedikit kemudahan untuk menyelinap memaksa keluar dari alam rimba ini, namun nyatanya ia tidak keluar, tapi terus masuk ke dalam.

"Hahh haahh.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA.."

Dia tertawa seiring semak terakhir yang berhasil ia lalui. Dan...

BRUK'

 _Jika kengerian terhebat adalah kematian, maka kutukan takdir adalah penghianatan. Dan jika keduanya ada padamu, buatlah pembalasan dendam!_

 **MONOKROM**


	2. Sakura

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

 **.**

Sudah berjam-jam aku berlari, tapi tetap sama saja. Tak kutemui apapun selain pepohonan besar yang menjulang tinggi hingga menutupi langit. Itulah sebabnya mengapa di sini sangat gelap, dan aku tidak menyukai gelap. Segala hal yang buruk akan selalu datang saat gelap, bayang-bayang mengerikkan pun akan selalu datang saat gelap. Kegelapan menjadi list pertama dalam daftar hal yang tidak kusuka.

Energiku terkuras habis, kakiku sakit, tak pernah selama hidupku betisku jadi sekeras ini, ini adalah efek yang kurasakan setelah memaksakan kakiku untuk terus berlari sejak tadi. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada pepohonan yang selalu nampak sama. Kuatur nafasku yang pendek-pendek, sedikit kelegaan setelah paru-paruku terisi udara. Entah di mana aku berada, yang ku tahu sejak tadi aku hanya berlari di satu tempat yang sama.

Ini bermula sejak hari itu, hari pertamaku masuk sekolah dasar. Sama seperti anak-anak yang lain, aku diantar mama memasuki kelas ku. Setelah melepas tangan mama, mulailah perasaan tidak enak itu datang. Pertama aku mengabaikannya, dan duduk di bangku dengan ukiran namaku di sana.

Mama meninggalkan ambang pintu saat memastikan aku telah duduk manis di bangku, tidak sama dengan anak yang lain, mereka menangis meminta di temani orang tua, ada pula yang ingin pulang karena merasa ketakutan dihari pertama sekolah. Bagaimana denganku? Tentu saja aku tidak akan cengeng seperti mereka. Sejak papa meninggal, mama mulai mengajariku untuk mandiri, tidak cengeng, dan tidak takut apapun. Aku juga sedih melihat mama yang kini menjadi tulang punggung keluarga demi menghidupi aku dan kakak. Makanya, aku tidak akan mengecewakan mama.

Lama aku menghayal, hingga tak kurasakan anak-anak yang tadinya merengek minta ditemani ataupun pulang kini mulai melunak akibat bujuk rayu guru dan orang tua mereka.

Perasaan itu datang lagi, aku seperti sedang diawasi. Kuberanikan untuk menengok ke belakang. Mataku melebar, aku ingin berteriak dengan apa yang kulihat, tapi tenggorokanku seperti tercekik tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Kulihat wajah seseorang entah wanita atau laki-laki, karena wajahnya hancur jadi aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Matanya putih dengan darah mengalir di sisi-sisi bola matanya.

Dia semakin mendekati wajahku, ada seringai tergambar jelas di mulutnya. Aku ingin menutup dan membalik tubuhku, tapi rasanya tubuhku kaku. Bahkan jaripun tak bisa kugerakkan. Seperti terhipnotis aku terus memandang wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin muntah. Perasaan takut terus menjalar akibatnya tubuhku bergetar, dan perasaan terakhir yang kurasakan adalah panas yang amat sangat sebelum kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku.

Saat terbangun, tempat asing inilah yang kutemui.

"Aku dimana?" Aku mulai bertanya entah kepada siapa. Air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan mulai tak terbendung. Usahaku untuk tegar akhirnya goyah. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak di kelasku yang merengek meminta pulang.

"Mamaaaaaa... Kakaaakkk... Mamaaaaa!" Aku berteriak, berharap ada yang mendengarku. Dingin yang kurasakan semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatku gemetar ketakutan. Semakin lama rasa takut semakin menjalari tubuhku.

"Mamaaaaaa, tolong akuuu!" Suaraku mengecil, aku menyerah dengan tenggorokan yang mengering hingga memunculkan nyeri untuk kembali berteriak. Aku menangis, suara tangisku pun menggema entah memantul di mana. Aku sendirian, ya aku menyadari aku sendirian, dan itu membuatku takut.

"Hiks.. Mamaa..." Kembali aku bersuara, tapi kali ini hanya berbisik. Aku merindukan mama, kakak, bahkan papaku.

"Sakuraa..."

DEG'

Itu suara papa. Kubuka mataku, mengamati sekitarku, setiap sudut dari tempat ini tak ada yang lewat dari pengamatanku. Aku ingat jelas itu suara papa. Tapi di mana?

"Papa?" Aku kembali memaksa kakiku berlari, meski terseok-seok, tapi aku yakin di ujung sana ada papa. Itu suara papa! Aku tidak bohong itu papa!

"Papaaaaa!" Suaraku serak akibat tenggorokan yang kembali kupaksakan untuk berteriak.

"Papaaaaa! Papa di manaaa?!" Air mataku kembali membanjir, kuusap dengan punggung tangan karena papa tidak menyukai jika aku menangis, papa akan marah dan tak akan mengajakku bicara hingga tangisanku berhenti.

Tapi, tangisanku kembali membanjir ketika tak kudapati siapapun di depan sana. Aku sudah jauh berjalan tapi di mana papa?

Aku jatuh, terduduk lemas, aku lelah sungguh!

"Hiks.. Papa.." Kusembunyikan wajah di antara ke dua lututku. Berharap dengan begitu papa akan kembali memanggilku. Lama aku terdiam, namun nihil! Tak kudengar suara papa lagi, atau jangan-jangan itu hanya khayalanku karena terlalu takut dan mengharap pertolongan?

DEG'

Kembali! Perasaan itu kembali! Perasaan yang tidak ingin kurasakan, perasaan yang mengantarku ke tempat mengerikkan ini.

"HIHIHIHIHII"

Jelas sekali kudengar wanita yang sedang tertawa, dekat, seperti ia tertawa tepat di telingaku. Kupejamkan mataku lebih erat, kupeluk lututku lebih kuat, hanya ini lah pertahanan terakhir yang kupunya. Tapi suara itu tetap terdengar, bahkan kini suara itu menggema di dalam tubuhku.

"HIHIHIHIHIII"

"Diam!"Tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya bibirku yang seakan berbicara.

"HIHIHIHIHIIII"

Suaranya semakin keras, kututup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Namun dia seolah menjahiliku dengan mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"DIAAAAMMMMM!" Aku berteriak, sungguh aku marah, bercampur dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Tubuhku bergetar menahan semua beban ini. Aku tak akan membuka mataku, entah kenapa untuk kini aku menyukai gelap, setidaknya dalam gelap aku tidak melihat sosok ngeri yang kurasa tepat di depanku ini.

Namun, suara tawa itu tak ada lagi. Lenyap sesaat setelah aku berteriak. Kemana dia? Bodoh! Harusnya aku bersyukur, bukan malah menanyakan dimana dia!

"Sakura.."

DEG'

"Papa?"

Tidak! Itu bukan suara papa, setan itu menjahiliku, pasti! Bukan tidak mungkin, suara papa yang tadi juga dibuat olehnya kan?

"Sakura mari kita pulang,"

Kalimat itu mampu memerintahku untuk membuka mataku dan... nafasku berhenti untuk beberapa detik, tubuhku jatuh namun tanganku masih mampu menopang tubuhku untuk tidak menyentuh tanah, kepalaku pusing untuk kembali memikirkan langkah apa yang akan kulakukan agar menjauh dari sosok yang di depanku ini. Aku mundur perlahan, menyeret kakiku yang seolah lumpuh tanpa tulang. Sampai kapan kengerian ini akan berlanjut?

"Ha..Haa Harimau?"

Ya, saat membuka mata. Wajah harimau itu tepat berada di depan wajahku. Aku lebih memilih setan yang tadi dari pada harimau ini, setidaknya setan itu hanya tertawa, dan harimau ini berjalan semakin mendekatiku yang berusaha mundur menjauh darinya. Aku tahu, hanya sampai disini waktuku hidup.

"Pergi!" Tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya mulut yang bergerak menyeruakan makhluk itu untuk manjauhiku. Tapi, dia terus mendekat, mantapku tajam seakan aku adalah makanan penutup yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

SRASS

Kulempar dia dengan pasir di genggamanku, tapi untuk sampai mengenainya pun tidak. Terus aku meleparkan pasir pada makhluk itu, hanya inilah satu-satunya pertahanan dan perlawananku kini. Aku tidak mau mati tanpa usaha. Meski tak mengenainya, tetap saja aku terus melemparinya. Semakin lama lemparanku semakin intens dan dia terus mendekatiku.

"Sakuraa"

Aku berhenti, tepatnya mematung. Makhluk itupun berhenti. Ku tatap dia tanpa kedip dan...

"Sakura!"

Sumber dari suara papa ada pada harimau itu. Kutatap dia lekat-lekat, dan aku tidak salah. Meski tak membuka mulutnya dia lah yang mengeluarkan suara papa.

"Si.. siapa?" aku kembali berucap tanpa suara. Entah sejak kapan aku terbiasa berbicara dengan hanya menggerakkan bibir. Tak apa, yang terpenting dia tahu apa yang kuucapkan.

Dia duduk, layaknya kucing yang menekuk kaki belakangnya dan menegakkan ke dua kaki atau tangan? Depannya. Dia masih diam, menatapku tepat pada ke dua bola mataku.

"Siapa?" Akhirnya, suaraku kembali, walau hanya sekadar bisikan.

"Mari kita pulang!" Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Namun tak seperti tadi, tubuhku tetap diam tak menghindarinya.

Aku gila! Aku pasti gila! Hahahaaaa! Aku menertawai diriku dalam hati setelah melihat harimau itu menunduk di depanku dan berpikir dia menawariku tumpangan. Tapi, harimau itu tetap diam seakan menunggu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya? Bagaimana jika dia membawaku ke sarangnya dan dijadikan makanan untuk kawananya yang lain. Aku benar-benar gila!

Dan inilah akhir dari kegilaanku, aku menaiki punggungnya. Menyerah dengan keadaan, menyerah dengan hidup. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku bertemu papa.

Harimau ini berbeda dari harimau yang pernah aku lihat di televisi. Tidak ada bulu coklat, dia memiliki bulu putih dengan belang yang sangat halus. Harimau ini besar, mungkin tiga kali lipat dari besar tubuhku. Yang aneh adalah, dia memiliki api biru yang mengelilingi ke empat kakinya, mungkin seperti sepatu pikirku. Dan yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah, dia bisa bicara! Dan suaranya adalah suara papa! Apa mungkin papaku meninggal dan kemudian menjadi harimau?

Ah sudahlah! Semakin memikirkannya kepalaku semakin sakit. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan mati, dan jawaban pertanyaanku itu tidak akan jadi penting. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi jelas bulu halus harimau ini membuatku nyaman, hingga rasa kantuk itu datang. Terakhir yang kurasakan adalah seseorang tengah menyentuh kepalaku. Dan kembali gelap.

.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Bungsu Haruno dengan hidup normal dan impian normal sama seperti anak yang lain. Tapi kenormalan itu akhirnya mengantarkanku pada takdir yang sayangnya jauh dari kata normal. Dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku mulai menyadari bahwa menyandang nama Haruno tidaklah mudah. Persamaan, perbedaan, hidup, mati, bahagia, pilu, akan melebur menghadapiku atas nama takdir.

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**


	3. Mebuki & Gaara

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mebuki & Gaara**

 **.**

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang sebagian atau mungkin semua orang enggan untuk mendatanginya. Tapi, demi menyambung hidup, mau tidak mau Rumah sakit adalah tujuan utama. Namun tidak untuk mereka yang memiliki pemikiran kolot, mereka yang mempercayai adanya kekuatan lain, dan mereka yang percaya pada proses penyembuhan dengan jalan spiritual tidak akan memilih rumah sakit sebagai jalan utama.

Begitupun dengan seorang gadis yang lahir pada keluarga normal dengan pemikiran modern, tengah terlelap dalam mimpi yang membawanya entah kemana. Peralatan medis dan beberapa selang terlihat mengganggu pada tubuhnya. Tak ada jalan lain, karena peralatan medis itulah yang tengah bekerja untuk mencegah gadis itu pergi. Peralatan medis itulah yang memberi harapan pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak hentinya mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan bibir bergetar berucap doa di setiap katupannya.

"Kenapa harus anakku? Dia masih 6 tahun!?" Serak suara parau wanita itu menandakan betapa lelahnya dia. Lihat lingkar hitam di matanya! Berapa hari dia tidak tidur? Lihat sembab di matanya! Berapa hari dia menangis?

"Justru akan lebih baik jika dia mengetahuinya lebih awal Mebuki," Wanita paruh baya yang lain menjawab pertanyaan Mebuki. Rupanya tidak sekacau Mebuki, dia lebih tenang dengan kedua tangan yang dilipatnya di depan dada. Sesekali dia melirik gadis yang tengah terlelap itu kemudian melihat Mebuki kembali.

Tak ada percakapan setelahnya. Hening yang mencekam, hanya ada suara mesin medis dan Mebuki masih saja sesenggukan, setiap detik terasa begitu lama. Menunggu memang akan terasa lebih lama dari waktu normalnya, apalagi jika kau sedang menunggu seseorang sadar dari jelajah mimpi panjangnya. Bukankah mimpi akan-anak akan jauh lebih panjang dibanding orang dewasa? Mimpi dalam dunia fantasi yang membuatnya tak ingin terbangun. Jika saja gadis itu tengah bermimpi indah maka tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tapi bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Tolonglah, tarik dia keluar dari mimpi itu segera!

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu gadis mungil itu terlelap. Tidak ada yang menyangka, hari pertamanya memasuki dunia sekolah adalah hari pertama yang membawanya menjauhi hidup normal. Jika bisa memilih, tidak akan kusematkan 'Haruno' pada namamu. Itulah kalimat yang terus diucapkan Mebuki dalam hatinya. Kalimat yang membawa air matanya kembali menetes. Kalimat yang membawa penyesalan mengapa ia harus melahirkan anak perempuan.

.

CKLEK'

"Mama, Bibi,"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bocah laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih tua dari gadis yang tengah terlelap panjang itu. Bocah itu berjalan membawa bungkusan makanan dalam genggamannya. Diarahkannya pada mamanya, namun sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, mamanya tetap tak merespon setiap ucapannya. Melirikpun tidak, hanya gerakan bibir mamanya yang menerjemahkan betapa hancurnya hati mamanya kini.

"Gaara, kemarilah! Berikan pada bibi!"

Gaara tak mendengar, tepatnya berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan bibinya. Baginya, mama adalah prioritas terpentingnya kini. Setelah gagal melindungi adiknya, kini diapun tidak mau gagal melindungi mamanya, setidaknya menjaga agar perut mamanya tidak kelaparan. Sepeninggal papanya, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki dikeluarga, laki-laki yang akan menjaga keluarganya, walau pilu ia rasakan, walau ketakutan ia rasakan, tapi bahunya harus tetap tegar berdiri demi dua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Bagaimana bisa seorang anak 8 tahun harus berpikiran seolah ia adalah orang dewasa? Usianya masih 8 tahun, tapi ia sudah cukup mengerti bahwa mamanya telah berjuang seorang diri tanpa suami dengan tanggungan hidup dua orang anak.

"Mamaa,"

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM? KAU TIDAK LIAT APA YANG MENIMPA ADIKMU?!"

Gaara jatuh akibat dorongan Mebuki yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kuat. Tapi untuk ukuran bocah sekecil Gaara, sudah cukup kuat menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Sedikit merangkak untuk mengambil bungkusan yang terlepas dari genggamannya. Pelupuk mata Gaara yang mulai tergenang air menyentuh hati bibinya.

Dengan sigap sang bibi membantu Gaara berdiri dan membawanya ke pelukannya. Anak ini terlalu kecil untuk menyaksikan penderitaan adiknya, dan terlalu rapuh untuk menerima perlakuan mamanya. Bahu sang bibi basah, Gaara menangis dalam diamnya. Entah siapa yang sebenarnya telah dewasa di sini. Mebuki yang terus menangis dengan kenyataan yang diterima, atau Gaara yang menyaksikan penderitaan dua orang yang disayanginya?

"Maa..Ma.."

Suara parau gadis yang menjadi sumber kekacauan ruangan itupun terdengar. Menyentak hati Mebuki, menghentikan tangisan Gaara, dan memberi seulas senyuman pada bibir sang bibi.

"Sakuraa, nak..?"

Suara serak Mebuki yang diusahakannya selembut mungkin membuat mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka. Namun, bukannya senyuman di wajah Sakura yang terlihat, malah raut ketakutan yang amat sangat, dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAA PEEERRGIIIII!"

Mendengar jeritan Sakura, Mebuki langsung membawa Sakura pada pelukannya. Memeluknya sangat erat, melundunginnya dengan apapun yang ia lihat. Cengkraman Sakura pada tubuh Mebukipun semakin memperparah perih hatinya.

"Bibi? BIBI TSUNADE JANGAN DIAM SAJA!"

Mebuki berteriak pada satu-satunya orang dewasa, bahkan jauh lebih dewasa darinya di ruangan itu. Orang dewasa yang sedari tadi memegang anak laki-lakinya, orang dewasa yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan kondisi Sakura!

"Gaara dengar, pergilah dan beritahu dokter bahwa adikmu siuman!"

Gaara bergegas memenuhi apa yang bibinya perintahkan, bungkusan di tangannya tak pernah ia lepaskan. Kaki kecilnya perlahan berlari meninggalkan ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu, mencari seorang berjubah putih yang dia tahu sebagai dokter.

Gaara terus berlari menyusuri koridor yang tampak lenggang, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun sayang tak ia temui seorangpun yang mengenakan jubah putih. Hanya ada suster yang lalu lalang dengan beberapa peralatan yang tidak dimengerti Gaara, sepertinya bibinya salah memberi perintah. Ia harus cepat mendapat satu dokter, adiknya baru saja bangun dan dia butuh dokter segera. Gaara berbelok ke koridor yang lain, memindahkan bungkusan di tangannya ke tangan yang lain.

Hingga di ujung koridor, di depan meja bundar yang besar, seorang dokter berbaju putih tengah memunggunginya dengan gagang telepon melekat pada telinga kanan dokter itu. Gaara berlari, meninggalkan bunyi gema akibat hentakan sepatunya.

"Dokter?"

Dokter itu menengok setelah merasakan seseorang tengah menarik-narik jubahnya. Wajah tegang dan lelah Gaara membuat dokter itu segera mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan seseorang di ujung telepon sana. Dokter itu berjongkok, menjajarkan tingginya dengan Gaara.

"Ada apa nak?"

"Adikku... adikku sudah bangun om dokter, kata bibi aku harus membawa om dokter,"

Dokter itu tersenyum dengan ucapan Gaara, ia segera berdiri dan memegang tangan Gaara sebelum berlalu menghampiri ruangan adik Gaara.

CKLEK'

Gaara memasuki ruangan perawatan Sakura, membawa dokter sesuai keinginan bibinya, membawa seulas senyum pada wajah bibinya karena benar, Gaara adalah seorang kakak yang baik dan bisa diandalkan.

Suguhan pemandangan telah berbeda sejak Gaara meninggalkan ruangan. Kini Sakura tidak berbaring lagi, melainkan tengah berada dalam gendongan Mebuki. Ada bekas air mata di wajah polos adiknya itu, itulah yang membuat Gaara merasa enggan untuk maju dan tidak akan bisa mundur. Hari ini pertama kalinya Gaara melihat Sakura menangis semenjak papa mereka meninggal. Hatinya teriris, beriringan dengan lepasnya pegangannya pada tangan sang dokter dan melemahnya genggamannya pada bungkusan yang sejak tadi iya pegang. Bungkusan itu terlepas dan tak lama Gaara mengambilnya kembali.

Perlahan Gaara mundur, bukan karena takut terdorong oleh Mebuki kembali, tapi pada perdebatan Mebuki dan sang dokter yang berdiri berhadapan di depannya.

"Saya akan membawa pulang anak saya hari ini!"

"Tapi bu, anak ibu baru saja bangun dari komanya, setidaknya kita harus menormalkan kondisinya sebelum memutuskan untuk memulangkannya."

Gaara tidak mengerti mengapa Mebuki begitu ngotot membawa pulang Sakura, bahkan Mebuki melepas sendiri peralatan yang melekat pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, menutup matanya, entah tengah tertidur atau takut membuka matanya.

"Anak saya ingin pulang!"

"Bu, kami tidak bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi setelah anak ibu pulang,"

"Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab!"

Selesai sudah perdebatan dokter dan Mebuki. Dan Mebukilah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi tekad seorang ibu dalam memperjuangkan haknya. Sang dokter hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan menatap cemas pada Sakura yang memeluk erat leher Mebuki. Belum selesai rasa cemasnya pada pasiennya, sang dokterpun harus dibuat panik dengan peralatan medis yang terlepas berserakan dilantai dan menerima nasib naasnya.

"Ayo Gaara! Kita pulang!"

Gaara yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton bisu tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali menerima tarikan Mebuki pada tangannya. Sebelum pintu tertutup, ia menoleh melihat bibinya yang mendekati dokter, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Gaara tahu apapun itu bibinya selalu bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari masalah.

Bibi Tsunade...

.

 **MONOKROM**


	4. Tsunade

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Tsunade**

 **.**

Suara bunyi-bunyian hewan malam lenyap seiring dimulainya nyanyian burung pagi hari. Aroma tanah basah begitu pekat menyeruak membuatku terjaga, dari dua jam yang lalu aku akhirnya bisa tertidur. Peluh di tubuhku baru saja mengering setelah semalaman mereka terus melekat tanpa ampun demi tugas yang entah sejak kapan dimulai dan berakhir padaku untuk memulainya kembali.

"Hahhh..."

Aku bangun, memaksakan langkah untuk tubuh yang seharusnya telah renta ini, namun demi sebuah janji umur renta ini harus tunduk dalam penyamaran. Kubuka tirai pada jendela lebar di kamar ini, jingga masih sebatas garis di cakrawala sana. Masih gelap, belum sepenuhnya pagi, tapi aku harus bergegas untuk pewaris selanjutnya.

Pewaris yang telah aku tunggu selama enam puluh tahun, pewaris yang akan mengakhiri penyamaran usia renta ini, pewaris yang harus menanggung takdir yang mengatas namakan 'Haruno', pewaris yang harus menanggung sejarah masa lalu dan dongeng untuk masa depan. Haruno Sakura, bersiaplah...

.

"Bibi...,"

Mebuki membuka pintu kamar yang kutempati dengan sedikit tergesa, ya ini adalah kediaman Mebuki dengan kedua anaknya. Wajah lelahnya masih terpatri seakan tak mau hilang dari ibu 39 tahun itu. Masalah yang sama, Sakura, anak bungsu yang membuat raut kelelahan pada wajah Mebuki tak mau hilang, anak yang membuatku pun ikut dalam lingkar kelelahan itu selama hampir dua minggu.

Kemarin, dengan paksa dan bodohnya Mebuki membawa Sakura pergi dari rumah sakit, memaksaku untuk memberi penjelasan dengan banyak kebohongan pada dokter yang terlalu lugu dan polos. Alhasil, di sinilah aku berada. Semalaman menjaga Sakura dari sejumlah makhluk gaib yang mencoba menyakitinya. Pagar gaib yang kubuatpun tak cukup kuat untuk menghalau kehadiaran para makhluk jahanam itu. Memang, kehadiran Sakura adalah angin surga bagi mereka, dan mala petaka bagi kami.

Kuhembuskan nafas berat dengan harapan bisa mengurangi rasa lelahku sebelum memberikan anggukan pada Mebuki. Aku berjalan, mengikuti langkah Mebuki yang tergesa, menuju sebuah kamar yang walau menutup mata sekalipun pasti sudah kuhafal saking seringnya aku berbolak-balik malam ini. Bahkan ini belum pagi.

Kumasuki kamar naas itu, Sakura tengah memeluk Gaara, berteriak menyuruh sosok hitam berbulu dengan tanduk kerbau dan mata merah itu pergi. Anak sekecil Sakura menghadapi makhluk mengerikan itu pastilah menyisakan trauma yang amat sangat. Itu pasti!

"Bibi lakukan sesuatu!" Mebuki memegang lenganku dengan wajah yang memelas, tak perlu memohonpun aku pasti melakukan sesuatu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kulafalkan amalan pengusir untuk makhluk itu. Dan ya, dia menatapku tajam, aku mendekat dia mundur beberapa langkah. Aura kemarahan, kebencian menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Terus kulafalkan, tapi dia malah tertawa melengking membuat Sakura menutup telinganya.

"PERGI ATAU KUBAKAR KAU!" Teriaku pada makhluk itu. Sebenarnya aku kelelahan untuk mengeluarkan amalan pemusnah, sudah puluhan makhluk serupa yang aku musnahkan dan itu membutuhkan energi yang tidak sedikit.

Hentakanku berhasil membuatnya gentar dan keluar dari pagar gaib kamar ini, tapi maklhuk itu masih berdiri di sana, menatapku tajam seolah kapanpun siap untuk menerkamku. Tak apa, selagi dia tak mendekati Sakura semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Bibi Tsunade.." Suara parau Sakura membuatku mendekatinya, kuusap kepala gadis itu dengan senyuman yang mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ada kegetiran di hatiku melihat gadis sekecil Sakura harus menanggung dosa para pendahulu, namun bukankah dulu aku juga sama dengannya. Menyaksikan hal yang sama dengan usia yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku bibi? Mengapa banyak hantu?" Ya, Sakura adalah gadis yang cerdas, hanya dengan senyuman tak akan mampu meredakan dahaga yang begitu haus akan banyak jawaban. Dan inilah tanggung jawabku, menjawab segala yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Kemarilah..." Aku duduk di atas kasurnya, bersebelahan dengan Gaara, bocah laki-laki hebat yang membuat Mebuki dan Sakura beruntung memilikinya. Kutarik Sakura lepas dari pelukan Gaara membawanya pada pangkuanku. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah cucuku, cucu yang akan kujaga dari pekatnya masalalu para leluhur kami.

"Makhluk-makhluk itu mendatangimu karena kau hebat Sakura, ada sesuatu di sini yang mereka inginkan dan kau tidak boleh memberikannya." Kuarahkan telunjukku pada dada Sakura, segala yang kutahu akan kusampaikan padanya, segalanya, meski dengan gaya anak-anak, karena Sakura masih 6 tahun.

"Apa itu?" Masih dengan mata berbinar dan penasarannya, inilah mataku dulu, mata yang menuntut pertanyaan pada pewaris terdahulu, dan inilah rasanya, menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit pada gadis 6 tahun.

"Sesuatu yang berharga, sama berharganya dengan papamu, jika sesuatu itu kau berikan, maka mama, kakak, dan bibi akan sedih, Sakura mengerti?" Kutatap mata gadis itu, ada genangan bening di sana.

"Sakura tidak akan memberikannya bibi!"

"Makanya sakura harus kuat, tidak boleh kalah dengan makhluk-makhluk itu,"

"Tapi mereka jelek bibi, Sakura takut..." Tak bisa kutahan senyumku atas ucapan gadis kecil ini, begitupun Mebuki, ini kedua kalinya kulihat Mebuki tersenyum, yang pertama adalah ketika Sakura bangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Dan Gaara, tak usah ditanya, dia puas tertawa.

"Bibi akan mengajarimu cara mengusir mereka, sebelum kau bisa, bibi tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura senang?"

"Emm.." Dia mengangguk, sedikit kelegaan di hatiku. Meski kekhawatiran masih jauh lebih banyak.

"Bibi, monster itu melihatku..."

"Dia tidak akan berani melukai Sakura, kan ada bibi"

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, nafasnya perlahan mulai teratur, mungkin dia tertidur, kembali berkelana dalam mimpi ambigu yang tak akan pernah ia ceritakan pada kami. Kulihat Mebuki, wanita malang yang tak bisa menolak takdir. Takdir merenggut suaminya, dan takdirpun yang membawa kegetiran untuk anak perempuannya.

"Bibi, kenapa harus anakku?" Mebuki masih bertanya hal yang telah jelas jawabannya, hanya kali ini tanpa air mata. Gaara tanpa kusadari pun telah terlelap.

"Tak ada yang tahu bahwa pewaris selanjutnya adalah Sakura, semua klan Haruno selalu lahir saat air laut pasang, tapi yang aku takutkan Mebuki..."

"Sakura lahir tepat pada malam pertama bulan purnama," Mebuki melanjutkan kalimatku, wanita 39 tahun itu menunduk sebelum jatuh lemas terduduk. Mebuki pasti tau takdir apa yang tengah menanti Sakura.

"Awalnya, aku hanya menganggap Sakura akan mirip denganku, hanya sebatas wadah pengantar. Namun, melihat para makhluk laknat itu terus mendekati Sakura, aku mulai yakin, kutukan itu..."

"Ada pada darah Sakura.."

.

Klan Haruno adalah golongan putih sejak dahulu hingga kini. Namun, sebuah kutukan keji mengiringi warisan para leluhur Haruno. Kutukan yang menghantui setiap kelahiran generasi-generasi penerus, kutukan yang akan membawa malapetaka bagi mereka yang lalai, kutukan yang menjalari para perempuan yang lahir dalam lingkaran Haruno.

Sejak dahulu, para penerus Haruno terlahir saat laut pasang sebelum atau setelah bulan purnama. Dalam 50 tahun sekali, seorang perempuan akan lahir menjadi wadah pengantar agar generasi dalam lingkarannya tetap terjaga dan sebagai petunjuk untuk generasi yang lahir sebagai wadah setelahnya. Dan sebelum wadah pengantar itu muncul, wadah sebelumnya akan berumur panjang hingga pewaris selanjutnya lahir.

Dan dalam kurun waktu seratus tahun ataupun lebih akan lahir pewaris istimewa, kelahirannya diiringi oleh bulan purnama. Pewaris yang membawa kutukan masa lalu dalam darahnya, kutukan yang mampu mengundang liur para makhluk negatif. Dipercaya darah perawan sang pewaris istimewa adalah anugrah untuk melenyapkan para makhluk negatif sekaligus malapetaka yang akan mengundang mereka para penghuni neraka untuk menghabisinya.

.

Terik mengalah membiarkan mendung berkuasa. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat nuansa pagi di luar sana. Kepalaku sakit dengan apa yang diperbuat leluhurku dahulu, sayang aku tidak lahir kala itu, dan jika aku lahir pastilah aku tak akan hidup sekarang untuk menceritakan apapun yang terjadi kala itu. Setiap buku peninggalan leluhur tak kudapati peristiwa yang memulai semua ini, bahkan wadah pengantar sebelum aku hanya mengajariku melawan para makhluk-makhluk negatif tanpa memberi jawaban pasti dari mana semua ini dimulai.

Kutegakkan punggungku, memegang kepala yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Para leluhur yang menanam dan anak cucunya yang menuai, lalu hari ini semoga tak ada dendam yang lahir dari akar yang mulai bertumbuh."

Aku tertawa dalam hati, Sakura akan tumbuh dewasa dengan cara yang tidak normal. Dan sebelum ada dendam, akan kubawa ia ke sana, ke tempat yang akan menjawab segala pertanyaannya begitupun pertanyaanku. Walau aku tidak yakin, akankah hidup masih kugenggam atau malah terbang sebelum mendengar segala misterinya.

"Sakura harus ke pulau itu!"

.

 **MONOKROM**


	5. Uchiha Sasuke

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

"KEMBALIKAN KAMI!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Hahh haaahhh haaahhh

Mimpi itu lagi, tidak bisa menyentuhku di dunia fana, dia memilih menghantuiku lewat mimpi.

"Setan sialan!" Kuraih gelas kosong di meja dekat kasurku, tak ada air lagi di sana, dan itu membuatku muak.

'PRAANG'

Kulempar gelas kosong itu hingga pecah padanya, walau kutahu gelas itu tak akan mengenainya, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengusir wanita itu. Sedikit bersyukur ada Manda, ular penjaga yang berhasil menghalau wanita setan itu untuk mendekatiku. Tapi sayang, Manda tidak bisa menghentikan setan itu untuk menggangguku dalam tidur.

"Apa maumu setan laknat! Berhenti menggangguku!"

"KEMBALIKAN KAMI"

'PRAANG'

Patung kecilkupun kembali melayang padanya, sungguh aku lelah, dan tidak mengerti apa dikatakan setan itu. Dikembalikan ke mana? Siapa dia? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa dia tidak meminta orang dewasa saja! Seingatku, aku dan dia tidak pernah ada dendam.

"Berhenti menyiksaku dengan ucapan yang tidak aku mengerti!"

"KEMBALIKAN KAMII, U-CHI-HA!"

Habis sudah kesabaranku, kulempar dia dengan segala yang bisa kuraih. Tak kupedulikan apakah akan mengenai Manda atau tidak. Aku lelah, dalam satu malam harus terbangun tiga kali hanya karena wajah jelek setan itu muncul dalam tidurku dan meminta untuk dikembalikan.

Dua hari lalu, wanita itu muncul tiba-tiba dalam kamarku. Manda sudah memberi peringatan jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam kamarku. Dia, kupikir roh seorang nenek karena rambutnya yang memutih hingga ke pinggang, tapi bentuk badan dan suaranya menyadarkanku bahwa dia adalah wanita seumuran ibuku, tapi kenapa rambutnya putih? Tak hanya itu, dia memiliki wajah pucat dengan banyak urat biru, matanya hitam menyeluruh dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah mulutnya penuh dengan belatung. Bayangkan saja setiap dia berbicara minta dikembalikan, belatung-belatung itu akan keluar dan jatuh ke lantai kamarku yang bersih. Menjijikkan!

'TOK TOK TOK..'

Bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkanku bahwa segala peralatan pada dua meja di sisi kamarku telah habis dan berakhir menjadi serpihan tak berguna. Bunyi ketukan itu pula yang menyadarkanku bahwa setan itu sudah lenyap entah ke mana, yang kutahu dia tidak akan pergi hanya karena bunyi ketukan pintu.

'TOK TOK TOK TOK!'

Dengan malas kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sumber ketukan itu. Tak ada niat untuk meninggalkan kasur empukku walau berbau peluh. Tapi, seseorang di balik pintu itu sepertinya tidak sependapat, mendengar ketukannya semakin lama semakin kencang.

'CKLEK'

"Apa kau sadar di jam berapa kau membuat keributan adik ke...cil?"

Kakakku Itachi, suaranya tertahan sesaat setelah melihat kondisiku, berikut kondisi kamarku, dan juga Manda yang harusnya hanya muncul disaat ada bahaya saja. Semoga dengan ini aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang kualami pada kakak idiotku ini.

"Hn"

"Apa ada yang masuk ke kamarmu lagi?"

"Hn"

"Apa dia makhluk yang kemarin itu?"

"Hn"

"Apa dia sudah pergi?"

"Hn"

"Dia pasti akan datang lagi!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi reporter, ada yang butuh tidur di sini!" Dari sisi manapun, kakakku ini tetap saja idiot. Tapi aku tahu di balik segala pertanyaannya, matanya meneliti setiap kamarku, bukan mata hitam legam tentunya, tapi mata seorang Uchiha "Sharingan".

"Ayolah Sasuke, kita tanyakan pada Ayah, dia pasti tahu sesuatu mengapa hantu itu bisa menerobos pertahanan rumah kita."

'BLAM'

Kubanting pintu kamarku tepat di depan wajah Itachi, suaranya masih terdengar meneriakiku bahkan sesekali memakiku. Aku tidak peduli, dia jelas tahu betapa sakitnya telingaku jika mendengar nama tua bangka itu. Ck!

"Tuan muda.."

"Diamlah Manda." Kuedarkan pandanganku menjamah setiap sudut kamarku, seperti yang dilakukan Itachi, akupun mencari energi yang tersisa dari setan itu. Aneh, tidak ada sedikitpun jejak yang kudapati, siapa dia sebenarnya?

Saran Itachi memang tepat, tapi bertanya pada tua bangka itu tidaklah benar bagiku. Bahkan menjadi anaknya merupakan penyesalan terbesar dariku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut seorang ayah pada laki-laki yang membawa wanita selain istrinya ke dalam rumah, mempertunjukkan kemesraan pada dua orang anak yang bahkan belum dewasa, memperdengarkan dengan jelas desahan hina ayah dengan wanita lain di depan istrinya sendiri. Dan ibu, wanita yang kuanggap mulia dan lemah ternyata memiliki sifat sama dengan pergi bersama pria lain. Cih berengsek!

.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, menyerah pada kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Setan itu terus menghantuiku meminta dikembalikan. Dan semoga orang ini bisa memberikan sedikit jawaban meski aku ragu bisa berlama-lama bicara dengannya.

Apartemen yang cukup besar untuk seorang wanita. Wanita dengan celemek itu tengah meracik minuman yang pastinya adalah favoritku. Wanita yang harusnya kupanggil dia ibu, tapi lidahku kelu jika harus memanggilnya demikian.

"Ini Sasuke-kun.." Dia memberiku senyuman seolah tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi. Cih, bagaimana bisa aku lahir dari wanita yang tidak bisa memperjuangkan cintanya. Lalu apa aku dan Itachi? Pasti ada cinta saat mereka mambuat kami, lalu kemana cinta itu sekarang? mengorbankan cinta, mengorbankan anak demi pujaan lain. Aku yang masih 8 tahunpun mengerti akan hal itu, mengapa mereka yang dewasa sama sekali menutup mata dan pikirannya? Apa semua orang dewasa seperti itu?

"Kelak saat dewasa kau akan mengerti Sasuke-kun," Wanita itu seolah membaca pikiranku, atau memang segalanya tergambar jelas dalam wajah dan sorot mataku ini. Ah iya, aku lupa, seorang ibu bisa menerka apapun yang dipikirkan anaknya dan aku lupa bahwa wanita di depanku ini adalah ibuku.

"Hentikan wajah sok akrabmu itu, dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Dia masih tersenyum, mengabaikan sikap penolakanku padanya. Sejauh yang kulihat, wanita ini benar-benar mirip Itachi. Oh iya dia ibunya.

"Betapa sakitnya hati ibu jika kau membentak ibu seperti itu, hmmm..."

"Cih!" Kupalingkan wajahku darinya, sungguh aku muak namun tak ada jalan lain, karena aku lebih muak melihat setan itu berada di sekitarku.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, seperti apa dia?" Wanita ini duduk di depanku, hanya dihalangi oleh meja yang memberikan sedikit jarak yang aku syukuri, jarah yang membuatku bisa sedikit bernafas.

"Dia memiliki rambut putih yang panjang, dengan belatung yang menjijikkan!" Membayangkan setan itu saja sudah membuat perutku mual. Wanita ini sedikit cekikitan melihat reaksiku.

"Hmmm, kira-kira siapa ya klan Uchiha yang memiliki rambut putih?" Dia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di depannya, isinya berbeda dengan apa yang dia buatkan untukku, seperti jus apel, aku baru tahu wanita ini suka jus apel.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia Uchiha?"

"Hanya roh seorang Uchiha yang bisa memasuki rumahmu Sasuke-kun." Dia berdiri, berjalan menuju suatu ruangan yang tidak aku ketahui, meninggalkanku dengan mata melongo keheranan. Sepertinya aku tidak salah tempat untuk bertanya.

"Tidak sembarang makhluk yang bisa menembus perlindungan Uchiha, roh yang mendatangimu pastilah seorang Uchiha. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang pernah memiliki rambut putih adalah dia..."

Dia kembali dan memberiku sebuah figura kecil, figura yang dengan spontan membuat kepalaku mengangguk. Rambut putih panjang sepinggang, gaun hitam, dan wajah itu, di sana dia masih terlihat cantik dengan menggandeng dua orang anak, anak yang seumuran denganku.

"Siapa dia? Pernah memiliki rambut putih, apa maksudmu?"

"Dia hidup jauh sebelum kau lahir Sasuke-kun, bahkan ibupun belum lahir..."

Wanita ini kembali duduk di hadapanku, wajahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, berharap setiap ucapan wanita yang dia sebut ibuku itu tak ada yang terlewat. Baru kali ini, tidak ada rasa benci saat mendengarnya berbicara.

"Namanya Kaguya, ke dua anak itu adalah anaknya, Madara dan sang adik Izuna. Dulu Kaguya memiliki rambut hitam namun berubah putih saat dia memilih bersekutu dengan iblis."

"Kenapa? Jika seorang Uchiha menempuh jalan negatif maka tidak ada cara untuk kembali kan?"

"Klan Uchiha adalah golongan hitam, golongan hitam sangat mudah terpengaruh dengan hal negatif. Makanya, kau dan kakakmu harus pandai-pandai menjada diri agar tetap berada dalam lingkaran positif."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Aku berdiri, menuntut jawaban yang kurasa belum semuanya tuntas. Wanita ini pun meneguk habis jus apel dan menuangkan kembali gelasnya hingga penuh dari botol dengan tulisan _"Wine"_ di sana.

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun, tidak semuanya ibu tahu. Seseorang yang terjerumus ke lembah negatif bisa dikarenakan kebencian ataupun dendam."

"Lalu kemana ke dua anaknya?" Sedikit kelegaan mengetahui setan wanita itu masih memiliki keturunan. Mungkin membawa keturunannya bisa menyelamatkanku dari teror wanita setan ini.

"Mungkin mereka sudah meninggal bersama dengan Kaguya."

'GLEK'

Kutelan ludahku bersamaan dengan tertelannya satu-satunya harapan untuk lepas dari teror ini.

Melihat reaksiku, dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kaguya bersama keluarganya memiliki kapal pesiar yang difungsikan sebagai restoran, dahulu kapal restoran itu sangat terkenal dikalangan bangsawan, semua berbondong-bondong datang demi bisa mencicipi makanan di sana. Suatu hari, Kaguya mengadakan pesta dengan mengundang banyak tokoh-tokoh penting dari berbagai klan, tak hanya sekadar pesta biasa tapi Kaguya juga memberikan tur gratis menyusuri lautan. Namun, hari berganti kapal itu tak pernah kembali hingga kini, tidak ada jejak dari kapal itu. Dan mengingat roh Kaguya mendatangimu berarti itu semua sudah jelas."

Wanita ini mengakhiri ceritanya, satu gelas jus apel pun kembali tandas. Kekecewaan mulai merembesi hatiku, tidak ada jalan keluar dari terror ini. Mulai kujambak rambutku sendiri, dan hal itu berhasil mengundang lirikan dari wanita yang menyebut dirinya ibuku ini.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Sasuke-kun," Kembali kutajamkan pendengaranku, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya aku mendatangi wanita ini.

"Aku tidak tahu informasi ini bisa membantumu atau tidak, dan lagi kau anakku. Tidak akan kubiarkan apapun menimpamu setelah kau mengetahuinya." Raut wajah wanita ini berubah serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Ibu memintamu untuk berjanji tidak akan ceroboh, dan jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, lakukanlah saat kau dewasa."

"Jangan bercanda! Menunggu hingga dewasa? Kau bisa jamin aku masih hidup hingga dewasa nanti setelah diteror oleh setan laknat itu?" Aku membentaknya, ada sedikit nyeri jauh di dalam hatiku. Tapi kuabaikan, enak saja dia bicara seakan dia yang mengalaminya.

"Jadilah anak yang baik Sasuke-kun, ibu jamin setelah ini roh Kaguya tidak akan mengganggumu hingga kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti."

"Hn,"

"Berjanjilah pada ibu, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun hingga kau dewasa nanti!"

"Hn,"

"Hmmm.."

"Hn,"

"Hmmm.."

"Iya.. iya.. aku berjanji dasar cereweeet!"

Dia kembali ke kamar tempatnya mengambil figura setan laknat itu setelah puas menertawaiku. Entah bagaimana aku mempercayai wanita itu, lihat saja jika malam ini setan menjijikkan itu tetap mendatangiku, maka pembalasan dendamku ada pada wanita yang menyebut dirinya ibu itu. Setelah lama berkutat dalam ruangan, entah apa yang dia lakukan, dia kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Kotak kayu dengan sedikit bekas debu si sudutnya, seperti baru selesai dibersihkan.

"Apa itu?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan leontin kipas simbol klan Uchiha. Aku ingat, kalung itu adalah kalung yang selalu dikenakannya dulu, dulu sekali sebelum keluarga kami hancur.

"Pakailah, ini akan melindungimu." Tanpa kusuruh dia langsung mengalungkan kalung itu padaku, dan entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun. Yang kutahu kini, dia, wanita ini, tidak pernah melupakan kami.

Aku masih terdiam, melambungkan khayalku terhadap apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Tapi untuk kini, semuanya harus ku simpan. Kelak dewasa aku pasti tahu semuanya, seperti apa yang dikatakannya di awal.

"Ada sebuah pulau perjanjian para leluhur klan dahulu. Sebuah pulau yang jika seseorang mendatanginya, akan mustahil untuk kembali."

"Jangan bilang kalau Kaguya berlayar ke pulau itu."

"Hanya kemungkinan Sasuke karena hingga kini kapal itu tak pernah kembali, tapi yang lebih penting, setiap pertanyaan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya di sana."

"Bawa aku ke sana!" Dengan tekad kuutarakan keinginanku pada wanita ini. dia membelalakkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan kembali meminum jus apelnya.

"Tidak! Tidak ada ibu yang akan membiarkan anaknya dalam bahaya!"

"KAU BUKAN IBUKU!" Kali ini aku berteriak, sakit itu makin terasa membiarkan genangan di pelupuk mataku terbendung.

"Ingat Janjimu Sasuke-kun, kau akan melakukan apapun saat kau dewasa. Dan Ibu tidak akan melakukan apapun hingga saat itu tiba."

Rasa sakit itu akhirnya menyeruak, menjadikannya sebuah tetesan yang meluncur dari ke dua mataku. Tak ada yang perlu kudengar lagi dari wanita ini. Kulangkahkan kaki menjauhinya, ke luar dari apartemen yang kini kurasakan semakin kecil untuk ukuran seorang wanita.

"Kau anak ibu!"

"Hn,"

.

 **MONOKROM**


	6. Hari Pertama

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **Hari pertama**

 **.**

Tepat dua minggu Sakura absen dari hari pertamanya bersekolah. Berbeda saat pertama kali dia mengunjungi sekolah, kali ini tak ada mama yang mengantarkannya, tak ada gairah juga yang mengiringi tiap langkahnya memasuki kelas dan kembali duduk untuk ke dua kalinya di bangku dengan cetakan namanya di sana 'Haruno Sakura'.

Raut lesu yang dipura-purakan ceria, lingkar hitam pada mata yang disamarkan dengan bedak mamanya. Sakura mengantuk, sangat mengantuk, segala penjelasan guru pada hari itu tidak ada yang tersangkut dalam otak cerdasnya. Sejak pengalamannya di hutan yang ternyata hanya sekadar mimpi, sejak saat itu pula tubuhnya dipaksa untuk kuat menerima tiap teror yang datang silih berganti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja" Itulah kalimat yang selalu diucapkannya kala sang mama menanyakan keadaannya, kala kakaknya menunjukkan raut ketakutan, dan kala bibinya menyatakan rasa khawatirnya. Kalimat itu ampuh menutupi segala kondisi kecurigaan orang-orang yang Sakura cintai.

Namun, Sakura berbohong! Ia bohong! Sikap teguh yang ditunjukkannya pada setiap penjelasan bibinya hanya tampak di permukaannya saja. Tapi, Sakura tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takut, sangat ketakutan dengan kejadian tidak normal yang dia alami. Dengan tiap makhluk yang tak memberi Sakura istirahat barang sebentar, mereka terus berdatangan tanpa kenal waktu untuk merenggut apa yang ada dalam dirinya, apa yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, yang Sakurapun tak tahu apa itu.

Tapi jangan lupa, Sakura adalah anak yang cerdas. Sakura tahu ia lahir di jaman yang kejam, ia lahir di klan dengan para leluhur yang menyiksa cucu cicitnya, dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang melatarbelakangi semuanya, berikut siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab dan disalahkan. Setidaknya Sakura tahu, bungkam, berpura-pura, dan bersabar jauh lebih aman dari pada berteriak lalu berakhir hilang tanpa jejak.

.

Siang dengan mendung yang masih menggantung, tepat setelah upacara, Sakura merasakan sesuatu di bawah perutnya yang harus segera dikeluarkan. Dengan ogah-ogahan Ia menarik kaki kecilnya menuju toilet dengan jarak lumayan jauh dari kelasnya. Jika kelasnya berada di ujung sekolah berdekatan dengan kantin, maka toilet berada di ujung yang lain tapi tidak tepat di ujung, di ujung sana adalah aula dan di dekat aula barulah ruangan pembuangan hajat itu berada.

Setelah sampai, Sakura tidak segera masuk. Dia tiba-tiba ingat, di setiap film horor toilet adalah tempat teranggker nomor satu.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHH..."

Baru saja pikiran Sakura penuh dengan hal yang tidak baik, suara desahan wanita yang berasal dari dalam toilet membuyarkan keinginannya untuk masuk ke toilet. Menelan ludah dan mundur selangkah adalah langkah awal bagi Sakura untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Tapi sayang, sebelum menarik kakinya mundur lebih jauh, terlebih dahulu kaki kecilnya dipegang oleh sesuatu yang lunak dan dingin.

Sakura perlahan menunduk, waktu untuk menunduk terasa lama sekali. Bahkan peluh yang mulai nampak di pelipisnyapun seolah memberikan sensasi kengerian yang menambah kadar ketakutannya.

"K_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Hal yang lumrah saat Sakura berteriak mendapati sosok wajah pucat wanita yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan gigi hitam, mata putih, rambut panjang yang aut-autan seperti ijuk dengan baju lusuh penuh tanah. Sakura menghempaskan kakinya, tapi hantu itu terus menggenggam kaki Sakura tanpa mau melepaskannya. Hanya satu hal yang dapat Sakura lalukan dan segera ia lakukan. Menendang hantu itu, dan berhasil. Kaki Sakura lepas, memanfaatkan kesempatan Sakurapun segera berlari menjauh dari toilet yang dengan sumpahnya tak akan Sakura datangi lagi.

Debaran jantung berlomba dengan peluh yang terus keluar dari kulit putihnya. Sakura terus berlari, dan hantu itu tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya, ikut berlari seolah mengejek langkah Sakura yang lamban.

"HIHIHIHIII..."

"KYAAAAAA! PERGI!"

Sakura membalik arahnya, kembali ke arah toilet, entah itu adalah pilihan yang tepat atau salah. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir lagi, bahkan amalan pemusnah dari bibinya yang harusnya telah ia hafal lenyap seketika. Rasa takut dan lelah menghilangkan niatnya untuk tenang dan berpikir positif. Dan...

'BRUK'

Sakura menabrak sesuatu yang tidak keras dan juga tidak lunak. Kepalanya pusing, memang ia telah pusing sejak tadi tapi untuk kali ini rasa pusing itu datang jauh lebih parah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kelegaan atau malah ketakutan mengingat yang ia tabrak adalah seorang laki-laki, dengan seragam yang sama dengannya dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi. Ah kakak kelas, pikirnya. Tak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakak kelasnya, sudah dikatakan sejak awal ketakutan Sakura jauh lebih banyak kini. Sakura berdiri, tapi tidak lari, ia malah bersembunyi di balik bahu kakak kelas yang ia kenal pun tidak.

Lama Sakura mengatur nafasnya, hingga ia menyadari ada yang aneh. Kakak kelasnya tidak berkomentar apapun terhadap tingkah Sakura yang bisa dibilang aneh atau tepatnya tengah melecehkan? Sakura mencoba mengintip di balik bahu kakak kelasnya, hantu toilet itu masih di sana, memandang sinis kakak kelasnya yang tengah menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Apa orang ini bisa melihatnya juga?" Sakura bertanya dalam hati, keherananyapun semakin bertambah ketika pandangan hantu toilet itu dibalas dengan tajam oleh kakak kelasnya ini.

"Kau cari mati rupanya..."

Ucapan kakak kelasnya tertangkap oleh telinga Sakura seiring dengan tingkah hantu itu yang mulai terlihat resah dan menghilang, menimbulkan hembusan nafas lega dari mulut Sakura. Saat itu pula kaki Sakura lemas tak bertenaga dan jatuh terduduk.

"Syukurlah.." Sakura berbisik, menekan dadanya yang seolah tengah kehilangan banyak oksigen. Harusnya ia segera berterima kasih pada kakak kelas yang menolongnya, tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkannya untuk segera mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan jangan lupa dengan kantong kemihnya yang penuh, menahannya adalah penderitaan tersendiri, apalagi ia adalah seorang wanita. Hanya wanitalah yang bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau tak apa? dia sudah pergi" Bocah laki-laki itu khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura yang err tak jauh menakutkan dengan hantu toilet itu. Rambut pink yang acak-acakan dan keringat besar-besar seperti jagung. Bocah itu merasa kasihan sekaligus heran ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang spesial di sekolah ini.

"Emm.. haahh," Sakura mengangguk, masih dengan helaan nafas leganya. Ia berusaha berdiri tapi..

"Awww.." Jika tidak dipegang oleh bocah laki-laki itu, maka Sakura akan kembali ambruk ke lantai. Kakinya sakit, sakit sekali. Tepat pada bekas cengkraman hantu toilet itu, bagaimana bisa Sakura berlari dengan kondisi kaki yang seperti ini? Ah iya, jangan lupa jika ketakutan Sakura mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan rasa sakit sekalipun.

Tanpa di suruh, bocah laki-laki itu memapah Sakura duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang di depan kelas yang Sakura ketahui merupakan kelas di mana laki-laki ini keluar tadi. Benar, dia adalah kakak kelasnya, kelas 6?

"Mana yang sakit?" Bocah itu jongkok di depan Sakura, pertanyaannya hanya sekadar basa-basi karena ia melihat jelas bekas cengkraman hantu itu dengan mata merah menyalanya.

"Di sini.." Sebelum Sakura menunjukkan bagian yang sakit, bocah itu telah lebih dahulu memegangnya. Kembali Sakura dibuat keheranan, siapa sebenarnya dia?

"OK! Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu adik kecil,"

"He?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya melihat cengiran di wajah kakak kelasnya. Cengiran yang tiba-tiba menimbulkan bunga api listrik di bahunya. Sakura tidak tahu, jika cengiran itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir yang bisa ia lihat kini, sekaligus cengiran yang menyadarkannya bahwa cinta monyet itu ada. Sakura kecil tidak akan mengetahui bahwa bocah laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah kunci pembukanya menuju dunia yang penuh dengan kutukan. Nantikan itu Sakura, dan bersabarlah sedikit lagi.

.

.

Bell berakhirnya sekolah di hari pertama akhirnya berbunyi, seiring jatuhnya hujan deras yang membekakkan telinga akibat pertemuannya dengan genteng sekolah. Semakin lama hujan semakin deras menjadi-jadi, Sakura berteduh di bawah genteng pos satpam yang bahkan satpamnyapun sudah tidak di tempat, dan mencoba mengeratkan sweeter pemberian mamanya tadi pagi.

Satu persatu murid sekolah telah di jembut, berbeda dengan Sakura yang tidak mengharapkan jemputan. Gadis kecil itu tengah menunggu taksi karena tujuannya bukanlah pulang ke rumah melainkan pulang ke rumah bibinya. Sakura dan bibinya telah membuat kesepakatan bahwa setelah pulang sekolah Sakura harus ke rumah bibinya untuk belajar mengendalikan apa yang ia miliki dan malamnya barulah ia diantar pulang.

Suara gemuruh hujan mulai membuat telinga Sakura berdengung, menatap langit adalah pilihan yang salah karena hanya ada gelap di sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda jika hujan akan berhenti, malah semakin parah dengan melumpuhkan jarak pandangan. Sakura kesusahan mencari taksi, sebenarnya banyak yang lewat tapi supir taksinyalah yang bodoh karena buta dengan gadis kecil yang sejak tadi melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, adik kecil.. kenapa belum pulang?"

'DEG'

Suara tak asing yang berhasil membuat Sakura menunduk malu. Bocah laki-laki itu tepat berdiri di sampingnya, menengok kebingungan seakan mencari sesuatu entah apa. Seumur hidup, ini adalah perjalanan pulang pertama Sakura dengan kondisi cuaca dan jalan yang sekejam ini. Sakura baru saja akan mencatatnya sebagai pengalaman terakhir yang tidak ingin ia ulangi lagi. Namun, sayangnya segera ia hapus mengingat bocah laki-laki yang menimbulkan percikan bunga listrik di bahunya tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya kini. Perjalanan pulang yang tidak terlalu kejam.

"HEI.. KAU BELUM MAU PULANG?" Bocah itu mengeraskan suaranya karena Sakura tak kunjung berbicara, deras hujan membuat gadis itu tuli pikirnya.

"Ta_taksi.."

Bocah itu sebenarnya tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, hanya gerakan bibirlah yang membuat bocah itu perlahan mengangguk. Dan ajaib, hanya sekali lambaian saja sudah ada taksi yang tersedia di depannya. Sedang Sakura hanya bisa melongo mengasihani tangannya yang pegal untuk melambai pada taksi yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu.

"SAMPAI JUMPA BESOK GADIS KECIL.." Bocah itu masih saja mengeraskan suaranya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum dan berbalik memberikan sensasi bunga api listrik pada bahu bocah lelaki itu.

"Sampai jumpa kakak dan terima kasih..."

.

.

Tiba di kediaman bibi Tsunade, hujan masih saja mengguyur namun tidak sederas tadi. Sakura melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan sepatu yang basah dan sedikit lumpur memasuki rumah tradisional yang walaupun sekarang tengah musim hujan, masih jelas dihirupnya aroma kayu musim gugur. Sakura masuk tanpa mengetuk, di rumah Tsunade pun tak ada bell. Rumah Tsunade tak seluas rumah Sakura tapi tetap memberikan nuansa hangat yang nyaman, tak seperti di luar dengan aura dingin menyengat.

Sakura berjalan, menuju ke satu ruangan di pojokkan yang tentunya bukan kamar Tsunade, Sakura tampak telah jauh mengenal setiap seluk-beluk kediaman itu. Sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu pandangan Sakura sedikit beralih ke arah kiri, tempat di mana lukisan sapi yang tengah mengunyah rumput dengan sang pengembalanya yang selalu menghipnotisnya untuk sekadar menengok.

Namun, kini bukan lukisan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi pada seorang kakek yang berdiri di bawah lukisan itu dengan penutup kepala yang menyembunyikan rambutnya dan jenggot panjang yang telah memutih seluruhnya, ia memakai jubah abu-abu lusuh dengan bagian bawah yang robek di sana-sini, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tongkat sepinggangnya. Dia dia tak bergerak. Dan Sakura...

"H_HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Sakura jatuh terduduk, menutup mata, berteriak menyadari kalau Tsunade selama ini hanya tinggal sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh kakek itu.

"Sakura... Hei! Sakuraaa, kendalikan!"

Suara panik bibinya menyadarkan Sakura untuk tetap tenang. Ia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya asal-asalan. Melihat hal itu, Tsunade hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kakek itu tidak berbahaya Sakura, dia putih, positif seperti kita.."

Sakura membuka matanya, dan dengan sedikit tekad melirik ke arah kakek yang masih menutup matanya dengan sebuah anggukan di sana. Namun, walau begitu ketakutan Sakura tetap tak akan mudah hilang dan Tsunade mengerti hal itu.

"Ayo Sakura, banyak yang harus kau pelajari.."

.

.

 **MONOKROM**


	7. Awal

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Awal**

 **.**

Terik harusnya tengah berkuasa, tapi ia malah mengalah untuk rintik yang memang tak berniat mengalah. Di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal nan usang, Sakura dengan makan siangnya dan Tsunade dengan tatapan getir pada anak itu. Sakura tidak bisa sedikitpun menipu mata Tsunade akan kelelahan pada tubuh kecilnya. Segala cara yang Sakura lakukan untuk memoles seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya hanya bisa membuat Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Pelan-pelan Sakura!" Terhitung sudah tiga kali Tsunade menegur cara makan Sakura yang seolah kesusahan akan makan. Apa yang dialami Sakura sejak Tsunade mulai tak mengawasinya, membuatnya sedikit kasihan, tapi Tsunade sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sudah terlambat untuk rasa kasihan pada anak 6 tahun ini, yang tersisa hanyalah kegetiran dengan rasa khawatir yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk.

"Emhh, Ahhh..." Satu gelas dengan satu tegukan, sikap Sakura menyelesaikan makannya memancing Tsunade untuk memulai apa yang semestinya sudah dimulai sejak tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sekolah?"

"Hantu toilet," Sakura menunduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang sama sekali tidak empuk. Sakura menyadari tidak semua ajaran Tsunade bisa ia praktikan dengan mudah, dan hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali gagal. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Tsunade harus mengajari Sakura dari awal kembali.

"Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, atasi rasa takutmu terlebih dahulu Sakura!"

"Sakura rasa, Sakura gagal bibi, Sakura lemah, ma.. maaf.." Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya, baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar terjatuh, terlebih di depan orang yang sangat ia hormati.

"Dengar Sakura, bukan kegagalan yang membuatmu lemah, tapi menyerah yang membuatmu kalah"

Tsunade dan keluarganya tidak pernah mengeluh, tak juga menuntut Sakura. Merekalah sebab dan perjuangan Sakura. Keyakinan dan banyak hal lainnya yang membuat tekad mereka sama. Tapi, masing-masing dari mereka jelas tahu, perasaan dan prinsip mereka tidak lagi sama. Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah mereka tengah berada dalam jalur pertaruhan keluarga demi sebuah keluarga. Bagi Tsunade, dan seluruh klan Haruno terlebih Sakura, resikonya sudah sangat nyata.

Sakura tak lagi menunduk, perkataan Tsunade seolah menendang jiwa pengecutnya. Dia tidak akan kalah bahkan sebelum berperang!

"Ajari aku bibi, ajari aku semua yang bibi tahu!" Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Tsunade kala melihat mata Sakura yang akhirnya mengeluarkan aura Haruno yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

.

.

"Sakura, setiap pewaris yang lahir istimewa, selalu membawa pendamping bersamanya. Jadi kau tidak harus berjuang sendiri." Tsunade menghempaskan bahunya pada kursi dengan busa empuk di sana, membuat Sakura sedikit iri karena ia tidak mendapatkan hal yang sama.

"Maksud bibi?"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan kakek penjaga pintu itu kan? Dia pendamping bibi." Mata Sakura membulat seiring Tsunade menutup ucapannya. Kakek setua itu adalah pendamping Tsunade, jadi berapa umur Tsunade sebenarnya? Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat alis dan mengubur pertayaan itu sedalam-dalamya demi kelangsungan hidupnya, karena ia tahu menanyakan usia pada seorang wanita sama halnya dengan menanyakan kapan kau akan mati.

"Jadi Sakura juga punya?" Pertanyaan Sakura hanya ditanggapi dengan satu anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Kok Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya," Sakura menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksud menemukan pendamping yang bibinya maksud, tapi nihil hanya ada udara kosong dengan debu-debu beterbangan di sana.

"Setahu bibi, harusnya kau sudah bertemu dengannya, jika belum, segera dia akan mendatangimu, kau juga bisa memanggilnya langsung kalau kau mau."

"Caranya?" Wajah bingung Sakura menyadarkan Tsunade bahwa lawan bicaranya kini adalah seorang bocah lugu nan polos, dia harus esktra sabar jika ingin ajarannya sukses.

"Karena kau belum pernah bertemu, sepertinya akan susah memanggilnya. Para pendamping memiliki caranya sendiri untuk datang, kita tidak bisa menentukannya."

"Maksud bibi aku tidak bisa memanggilnya?" Tsunade menggeleng sebelum menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tsunade sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa pendamping Sakura belum menampakkan dirinya, dia pun tak bisa merasakan energi berbeda dari dalam tubuh Sakura. Mungkin belum saatnya, atau harus menunggu situasi terjadi untuk mengundang makhluk itu datang?

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, kelabu semakin menjadi-jadi, malam turun dengan cepat akibat hujan yang terus mengguyur. Pelajaran untuk hari inipun berakhir, namun Sakura tidak pulang. Ia memutuskan menginap di rumah Tsunade. Sebenarnya itu bukan keputusannya, tapi paksaan dari Mebuki untuk terus bersama dengan Tsunade sampai Sakura cukup kuat untuk menghadapi dunia kejam ini sendirian.

Suara dari ruang kerja Tsunade sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sejak tadi Sakura telah beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Tsunade dengan ruangan yang berubah sepi dan gelap gulita. Tak ada keinginan sedikipun untuk menyalakan lampu, karena dengan mata tertutup pun Tsunade bisa melihat segalanya.

.

"Akhirnyaaaa..."

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, menikmati keempukkan yang sedari tadi ia rindukan. Bersyukurlah Sakura untuk malam ini dan seterusnya, karena ia yakin bisa melewati malam dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. Para makhluk hina itu tak akan mendekati Sakura mengingat Sakura ada dalam hunian seseorang yang lebih mengerikkan dari para makhluk itu, dan menariknya Sakura tak pernah mengetahui itu.

Takdir adalah algoritma rumit yang tak pernah terpecahkan oleh satu orang pun. Pertemuan Sakura dengan bocah laki-laki tadi siang pun adalah bukti bahwa takdir dapat mempertemukan manusia dengan banyak cara, bahkan melalui sebuah peristiwa yang mengerikan.

Dalam remangnya suasana malam, wajah bocah laki-laki itu kembali terbayang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Rambut hitam dan mata sehitam jelaga, tak hanya itu yang membuat Sakura berpikir keras. Sakura jelas tak salah lihat, mata bocah itu berubah merah!

"Siapa dia?" Hanya kata itu yang terdengar oleh telinga sakura, bahkan sampai ke hatinya, kata yang ia ucapkan sendiri, yang mengantarnya kembali menjelajah mimpi kelam yang tak akan pernah ia ceritakan.

.

.

Rumah sakit akan selalu menjadi tempat yang paling dihindari Sakura, setelah ia bangun dari mimpinya dulu, selain wajah Mebuki yang ia rindukan, ada wajah lain yang membuatnya lebih memilih untuk kembali tertidur saja, wajah mengerikan yang menjadi penyebab tidur panjangnya. Dan kini wajah mengerikan itu kembali berbuat ulah.

Selain dihindari Sakura, kini rumah sakit pun menjadi tempat yang paling buruk untuk menunggu. Duduk berbaris di lorong-lorong, menatap pintu yang berbeda dengan sebuah harapan yang sama. Mereka yang duduk paling ujung baru saja berteriak histeris setelah mendengar harapan yang tidak sesuai dengan ucapan orang berjubah putih. Sedang yang duduk di sini, Sakura, masih berdoa, berharap kabar baik saat pintu terbuka.

Makhluk terkutuk itu kembali berbuat ulah, darah yang berbekas pada jari-jari kecil yang gemetar milik Sakura menandakan bukan dia yang menjadi incaran. Tapi lelaki itu, lelaki dengan mata merah, kini tengah berjuang meraih hidup.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Tidur paling nyenyak selama hidupnya baru saja Sakura akhiri. Kini ia harus bergegas ke sekolah, sebelum kantong kelabu yang menggantung di langit kembali bocor. Tsunade baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan Sakura, sembari menunggu Sakura dengan urusan toiletnya yang terasa jauh lebih lama. Sakura benar-benar mengosongkan kantung kemihnya. Dan untuk sementara dia tidak akan meminum air yang bisa memenuhinya kembali, kejadian kemarin sudah cukup memberi trauma agar tidak mengunjungi toilet sekolah maupun sekadar lewat.

Tsunade kembali mengukuhkan tekad Sakura untuk melawan rasa takutnya sebelum taksi membawa tubuh kecil itu berlalu ke sekolah. Tak dipungkiri ada sedikit perasaan khawatir kala melihat Sakura meninggalkan kediamannya, tapi semua itu dilebur, toh apapun itu Sakura memang harus menghadapi segala yang buruk, dengan atau tanpa Tsunade.

.

Gairah Sakura untuk bersekolah kembali pupus setelah dia terpaksa harus berurusan dengan ujian pertamanya. Ya dua minggu absen memanglah merepotkan, apa lagi untuk Sakura yang kini menganggap tiap hari adalah ujian, bukan ujian pengetahuan tapi ujian batin.

Lembar soal ujian berhasil memunculkan tatapan horor Sakura, ia menyadari kantong kemihnya telah kembali terisi padahal sekalipun untuk pagi ini ia tidak pernah minum, kecuali susu buatan Tsunade.

"Ah bodoh susu itu.." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar di bawah sana.

Setelah yakin bisa bertahan, Sakura kembali menatap lembar soal ujian yang membuatnya bingung harus memulai dari mana. Hanya detik jam yang terdengar diselingi dengan suara hak sepatu ibu guru yang tak henti-hentinya berkeliling mengawasi prosesi ujian yang membuat suasana tambah horor.

"Dimana tanganku?"

'DEG'

Deras keringat Sakura pada pelipisnya kembali bertambah setelah melihat sosok perempuan dengan baju putih lusuh khas kuntilanak memasuki ruangan dan berkeliling layaknya ibu guru. Satu tangan kuntilanak itu hilang entah kemana, menyisakan darah yang terus menetes merembesi lantai.

"Bagus sekali, sekarang bukan cuma sekadar horor!" Sakura berbisik, kali ini bukan kantong kemih Sakura yang berontak, tapi perutnya yang mulai bergemuruh, Sakura mual dan sebentar lagi akan muntah.

"Dimana tanganku?"

Suara datar kuntilanak itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura pada lembar ujian di depannya. Kuntilanak itu terus berkeliling hingga berhenti tepat di dekat dimana Sakura duduk dan kebingungan dengan situasi ini.

"Dimana tanganku?"

Bau busuk menusuk hidung Sakura, berhasil menampah rasa mual di perutnya.

"Pergi kau bauu!" Sakura berbisik berharap kuntilanak itu bisa mendengarnya, Sakura tidak ingin merusak suasana ujian dengan keributan yang ditimbulkannya.

"Dimana tanganku?"

"Mana aku tahu, coba cari di kelas sebelah, sepertinya aku melihat tangan di sana!" Dan berhasil kebohongan kecil Sakura membuat hantu itu perlahan pergi, kali ini tak melewati pintu, tapi menembus tembok di belakang sana. Sakura kembali berkutat dengan kantong kemih yang sempat terlupakan dan juga soal ujian yang belum satupun ia jawab.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura kembali melepaskan pandangannya pada lebar ujian setelah mendengar teriakan di luar sana. Dari pintu Sakura bisa melihat para murid berlarian dengan guru yang ikut berlari dan berteriak-teriak meminta semuanya tenang. Di kelas Sakura sendiri telah riuh meninggalkan kesan sunyi yang baru berlangsung. Guru yang sedari tadi mengawaspun langsung keluar, terlihat guru itu tengah berbincang dengan guru lain dengan wajah khawatir atau tepatnya ketakutan.

"Anak-anak, kalian tetap di sini, jangan sekali-kali meninggalkan kelas, paham!"

Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya mengangguk, namun rasa penasaran anak-anak mengalahkan perintah sang guru, mereka berebut mengintip melalui pintu maupun jendela. Yang mereka lihat adalah para guru berlari menuju aula dengan beberapa siswa mengikutinya. Tapi, yang Sakura lihat jauh lebih mengerikan. Banyak hantu menyeramkan tertawa di sana, hantu toilet bahkan kuntilanak yang mencari tangannya pun ada disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sebelum rasa penasaran Sakura terjawab, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan bocah laki-laki yang menolongnya kemarin pun berlari menuju aula. Melihat hal itu, tak gentar Sakura ikut berlari menuju aula, namun langkahnya terhenti sesaat sebelum melewati toilet. Terbayang kejadian kemarin, tapi Sakura harus kuat, mengingat segala yang dikatakan bibinya untuk tidak menyerah pada kegagalan, dan Sakura tidak pernah sendiri, lagi pula bukankah hantu toilet itu ada di aula.

Sakura memagari dirinya dengan amalan yang ia dapat dari Tsunade dan berhasil, para roh penasaran itu minggir memberi Sakura jalan, meski ia kesulitan untuk menerobos para murid dan guru yang berbondong-bondong memasuki aula.

Sakura kembali dilanda rasa takut yang hebat setelah memasuki aula. Ingin sekali ia berlari untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang aman tapi kakinya terasa mati. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan keringat yang kembali meluncur deras. Sakura melihat beberapa siswa yang tergeletak dengan teriakan yang membengkakkan telinga, beberapa yang lain berlarian ke sana kemari, ada yang tertawa, ada yang menangis, bahkan ada yang melempar batu yang entah dapat dari mana batu itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura akhirnya jatuh terduduk, melainkan para makhluk astral yang seolah berkumpul di ruangan ini. Banyak sekali dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda dilengkapi bau busuk yang menyengat. Ruang aula dilengkapi pendingin, belum lagi dengan terik yang tak nampak karena halangan mendung, tapi mengapa udara dalam ruangan ini panas seperti matahari baru saja dipindahkan ke sini!

"To..tolong..." Seperti dejavu, Sakura berbicara tanpa suara hanya gerakan bibir yang menandakan level ketakutannya tak bisa dikurangi lagi.

"HIHIHIHIII"

Suara tawa itu seperti cambukan bagi Sakura, hantu itu lagi, dia ada di sini. Harusnya Sakura sadar lebih awal bahwa sekolah adalah tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan teror mengerikan hantu itu.

"Hei adik kecil! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Cepat keluar!"

Suara bocah laki-laki yang familiar berhasil menarik Sakura dari rasa takutnya, ia mendapati bocah itu dengan tampilan kacau, dan wajah kelelahan. Seluruh kancing seragamnya terbuka, menampakkan kaos dalam hitam yang basah oleh peluh. Sakurapun bisa mendengar nafas berat bocah itu. Tapi bukan itu yang Sakura khawatirkan, melainkan suara yang menjadi penyebab mimpi buruknya, kemana suara itu?

"UCHIHA! DI SINI MASIH ADA!" Suara lain muncul dari balik punggung bocah itu menggagalkan Sakura untuk menjawab perkataan bocah laki-laki itu.

Teriakan itu muncul dari seorang guru yang tengah memegangi satu siswa perempuan yang berontak minta dilepaskan. Kini Sakura tahu, bocah itulah yang berusaha menetralisir keadaan, dimana para guru hanya bisa membatu memegangi dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Diam dan menunggu adalah hal yang sia-sia, apalagi menyadari kau bisa melakukan sesuatu tapi rasa takutmu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa peduli. Sakura berdiri, mengelap tangannya yang berkeringat pada rok kusutnya sebelum berjalan pelan menuju satu siswa yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arah dan memegang satu lengan lainnya.

"Dimana lenganku?"

"Kubilang lenganmu tak ada di sini! Lenganmu ada di kelas sebelah BODOH!" Sakura meneriaki siswa itu dengan suara lantang, semua yang ada di aula sontak melihat ke arah Sakura begitupun dengan bocah Uchiha yang malah melongo melihat Sakura.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, Sakura jelas melihat hantu tangan buntung itu keluar dari tubuh gadis itu dan melayang menembus dinding aula. Di sisi lain para guru dan murid yang berusaha menenangkan siswa yang kesurupan masih diam melongo dan tidak percaya, anak sekecil Sakura bisa mengusir hantu hanya dengan teriakan?

"Adik kecil, sudah kubilang untuk pergi dari sini kan!" Nafas Sakura masih memburu dengan tenggorokan yang sedikit sakit akibat teriakannya. Sakura berbalik, mendapati wajah familiar yang menjadi pengantar tidurnya semalam.

"T..ti..dakk! JANGAAAAANNN!"

'BRUKKK'

Suara teriakan Sakura mengiringi terpentalnya tubuh bocah lelaki Uchiha itu dan berakhir menghantam dinding aula hingga retak.

"KAKAAAAKKK!"

"ITACHIIII..."

Sakura tak memperdulikan makhluk hina yang puas tertawa dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, Sakura berlari bersamaan dengan teriakan guru yang menyebut nama Itachi.

Baik ataupun jahat, hitam atau putih, positif atau negatif, korban tetaplah korban. Kematian seharusnya tidak menjadi hukuman bagi mereka yang melawan. Dan darah yang tumpah dari mulut Itachi, darah yang merembes keluar dari cela kepalanya, merubah pandangan Sakura bahwa mereka yang telah mati memang tak akan pernah memiliki sifat manusianya lagi. Lalu siapa yang disalahkan atas hilangnya nyawa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat? Apakah aparat hukum akan bertindak? Tapi hukum yang ada tidak akan mampu menjamah yang tak kasat mata! Untuk itu biarkanlah Sakura membuat hukumnya sendiri!

"Ka..kakak?"

"H..he..hei adik kecil.. uhughk.."

"Berhenti bicara aku mohon!" Suara bisikan Sakura tak mampu menggapai pendengaran Itachi yang tengah kritis. Tapi senyuman di wajah Itachi dapat menerjemahkan setiap ucapan Sakura.

Sakura lupa, entah sejak kapan air matanya mulai berjatuhan tak terkendali dan entah sejak kapan Sakura berpikir ia tidak akan melihat kakak kelasnya itu besok.

"HIHIHIHIHIIII..."

Sakura memeluk Itachi dengan erat, berharap tubuh kecilnya bisa menyembunyikan tubuh Itachi yang nyatanya dua kali lebih besar darinya.

"KAU-TER-TANG-KAP HIHIHIHIHHIII..."

"DIAM KAU! BIADAB!" Pertama kalinya Sakura mengumpat dengan teriakan dan isak tangis yang menyelinginya. Ketakutannya dua kali lebih besar kini, takut akan kondisi Itachi dan takut akan hantu itu menyakiti mereka kembali.

"Tolong siapa saja tolong aku!" Sakura berteriak dalam hati dan mengutuk mereka, para guru yang mengaku terdidik tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini mereka malah tak berbeda dengan anak kecil yang meminta pulang.

"HIHIHIHIHIII"

Puas sekali hantu itu tertawa melihat dua bocah kecil yang tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"AAAAARRRRHHHH!"

Suara auman harimau, keras sekali hingga bergema di seluruh ruangan aula, bahkan para guru yang mulai menjauh menutup telinga mereka. Harimau putih dengan api biru entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba menerkam hantu yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpi Sakura. Sakura menyaksikan sendiri, hanya dengan sekali gigitan hantu itu lenyap perlahan layaknya daun yang terbakar. Tak sampai di situ, harimau itu berkeliling menerkam setiap makhluk gaib hingga tak tersisa. Suasana mendadak sunyi, sebelum suara isakan Sakura kembali menyadarkan para guru dan murid yang menonton untuk berlari menolong mereka.

.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, duduk di kursi besi yang menyalurkan aura dingin dan merasuk ke buku-buku tubuhnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan di dalam ruangan yang menyembunyikan sosok Itachi. Sakura juga tidak habis pikir, mengapa sampai sekarang satu pun keluarga dari kakak kelasnya belum ada yang datang. Jari jemari Sakura terus bergetar, entah menahan dingin atau menahan rasa takut yang kian lama kian menanjak.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak.."

Selesai sudah harapan dan doa-doa Sakura, apa yang diucapkan orang berjubah putih memantapkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan kursi dingin yang beberapa jam lalu telah membelenggunya. Tak ada air mata yang tumpah, hanya ada rasa sesal yang terlambat dan pertanyaan mengapa manusia harus menjadi makhluk yang lemah? Mengapa manusia harus menjadi makhluk yang seburuk itu? Mengapa manusia bisa kalah dengan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ada?

Hari ini... kisah mereka berakhir, mereka harus puas dengan hasilnya. Tidak semua misteri harus mereka ketahui, dan tidak semua masalah harus mereka pecahkan. Masa depan Sakura, biarlah ia yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi hari ini pun bukanlah perpisahan, ini adalah awal bagi Sakura untuk membuat hukumnya sendiri.

.

.

 **MONOKROM**


	8. Janji

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **Janji**

 **.**

Petir dan kilat terus bersaut-sautan di atas sana. Mereka seolah berlomba untuk menunjukkan kehebatan masing-masing. Kamar Sakura masih di kediaman Tsunade begitu sunyi dan gelap gulita. Tak hanya hanya kamar Sakura, satu kawasan itu memang tengah dilanda pemadaman listrik.

Sakura duduk di pinggiran kasur, tak bergerak pun tak berkedip. Jauh di dalam tubuhnya Sakura jelas merasa ada potongan lain yang menghilang. Dari cahaya kilat yang sesekali menyinari wajahnya memperlihatkan tatapan mata yang kosong, Sakura terasa mati tanpa proses pelepasan roh. Apa yang terjadi padanya adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi pada anak sekecil Sakura. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok? Jangankan besok, sedetik dari sekarangpun tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sakuraa..."

Tsunade masuk tanpa ketukan dan tanpa izin. Siapa yang memerlukan itu, toh ruangan ini adalah kediamannya. Tsunade masuk membawa pelita di tangan kirinya, Tsunade meletakkan pelita itu di meja nakas tepat di sebelah Sakura. Ada yang berbeda dari Sakura dan Tsunade tak akan menanyakannya. Jawaban apa yang diharapkan dari seseorang yang tengah berduka selain sebuah bungkaman atau jika beruntung kau akan mendapat sebuah anggukan.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Tsunade berteriak menyadari Sakura tidak sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Meski cahaya pelita tak menjangkau sudut ruangan, namun Tsunade jelas melihat seekor harimau putih tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sekilas Tsunade merasa gentar, harimau itu bukan harimau sembarangan, pancaran energinya terasa sangat kuat. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade menyadari, harimau inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu, pendamping yang akan menemani Sakura. Sadar akan hal itu, Tsunade menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormat yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak pertama masuk ke ruangan ini.

Lama harimau putih itu terdiam, meneliti seluruh bahasa tubuh Tsunade hingga ia merasa aman dan berakhir pada terduduknya harimau itu sebagai tanda perdamaian. Namun sekalipun tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh Tsunade.

Merasa suasana kembali aman, Tsunade memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan kondisi setengah mati itu. Tsunade memperbaiki cara duduknya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Mulutnya terbuka seolah hendak memulai cerita, tapi tertutup lagi karena rasa ragu. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana dan Tsunade tahu diamnya anak kecil jauh lebih sukar dihadapi daripada diamnya orang dewasa.

"Harusnya mereka yang mengaku pendidik tidak melibatkan satu anakpun dalam menghadapi situasi yang seperti itu." Tsunade memulai, namun ia menyadari bukan waktunya untuk memberi ceramah panjang.

"Sakura, jika kau menganggap kejadian hari ini adalah yang paling buruk, maka kau salah! Kejadian seperti ini hanyalah sebagian kecil yang buruk dari yang terburuk." Ucapan Tsunade berhasil membuat pergerakan pada Sakura, meski hanya sekadar hembusan nafas berat. Hal itu sudah cukup meyakinkan Tsunade, bahwa apa yang ia katakan tak sia-sia. Semuanya terdengar oleh telinga Sakura, meski ia berlagak mati.

"Para orang tua yang menyebut dirinya leluhur itu selalu berkata, kita terlalu muda untuk berhenti. Dan itu berbahaya. Resikonya akan terasa saat kita tua, dan kalaupun maut lebih dulu datang, maka keluarga kita yang menanggungnya." Tsunade berhenti sejenak, mengingat-ingat seperti apa kehidupannya dulu. Sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Semuanya sudah seperti ini sejak dulu, jauh sebelum semuanya dimulai. Dan jika kau ingin berhenti sekarang, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Kau baru saja memulai Sakura, langkah awalmu baru saja kau ambil, dan apa kau akan mundur kembali? Kau harusnya tahu kematian adalah masa depan bagi segala yang hidup, entah dia akan menghampirimu sekarang atau besok, tidak ada yang tahu. Begitupun dengan apa yang dialami temanmu hari ini. Temanmu meninggal dan kau terpuruk. Harusnya kau tidak mengenangnya seperti ini karena dia pasti tidak akan senang."

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Air mata Sakura akhirnya berderai tak terbendung. Sakura berteriak, menyalurkan segala emosi melalui teriakan dan air mata. Apa yang sudah Sakura perbuat dan apa yang sudah Sakura dengar dari Tsunade membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh. Sakura hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saking cepatnya Sakura belum sempat berkenalan dengan Itachi. Cinta monyet yang singkat, hanya dua hari, ironis dan berakhir tragis.

"Bibi bohong! Katanya hantu tidak bisa menyakiti manusia! Hiks.."

"Memang benar, manusia bahkan jauh lebih kuat dibanding mereka. Kecuali, jika iblis menguasai atau ada yang memerintah mereka."

Sakura berhenti menangis, bahkan ia tak mengisak. Kesedihannya melebur, bak lupa untuk apa ia bersedih. Sakura jelas tak salah dengar dengan apa yang diucapkan Tsunade. Hantu itu, Hantu yang meneror Sakura adalah kiriman? Tak mungkin Itachi dikuasai, jelas di mata Sakura, Itachi bukan orang yang mudah dirasuki. Jadi pilihan terakhir adalah...

"Apa maksud bibi?"

"Dengar Sakura, apa yang bibi katakan nanti jangan sampai menimbulkan dendam di hatimu, dendam tak akan membawa seseorang kemanapun kecuali pada kehancuran. Dan bibi tidak mau itu terjadi padamu." Tsunade menggenggam jemari kecil Sakura, dingin!

Tsunade selalu berhasil mengendalikan situasi, kecuali saat ia salah berucap pada gadis yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan. Api kebencian jelas tengah terpatik dalam dua emerald Sakura, menampar tindakan Tsunade atas kecerobohannya. Dan malam itu, resmilah satu peristiwa suram telah mewariskan konflik baru.

"KENDALIKAN DIRIMU SAKURA!" Tsunade berteriak saat melihat Sakura menunduk, aura Sakura yang semula abu-abu berubah keunguan dan itu tidak baik. Seorang positif tak boleh berubah negatif, Tsunade tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Siapa bibi? SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!" Teriakan Sakura membuat Tsunade menjauh, bukan disengaja tapi sesuatu seolah mendorong tubuh Tsunade.

"HHHRRRRRRRRRR..." Harimau putih yang sejak tadi menonton drama memilukan di depannya, tak bisa tinggal diam. Harimau itu berlari menerjang tubuh Sakura hingga tebaring di kasur. Tsunade duduk menyilakan ke dua kaki dan juga tangannya, perlahan memejamkan mata.

"LEPAAAAAAAAS!" Sakura kembali berteriak, ia berontak, seluruh matanya berubah hitam dengan urat kebiruan di sisi-sisinya.

"LANCAAANG KAU!" Tak mau kalah, harimau itu menggeretak Sakura, tepatnya pada sesuatu yang menguasai Sakura. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu tiba-tiba padam, membiarkan gelap berkuasa dengan kilat yang menyalat.

Malam ini harusnya dingin, namun keringat pada wajah Tsunade terus bercucuran. Sekuat tenaga ia menarik Sakura kembali pada tubuhnya. Tubuh Sakura dikuasai oleh sesuatu yang gelap dan besar, tinggi menjulang melewati atap rumah Tsunade.

"Apa maumu?" Tsunade mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya, menekan energi negatif untuk tak berkuasa lebih jauh.

"Hahahahhaaa.. Tak perlu bertanya!"

"Pergi dan tinggalkan dia!"

"Jangan sombong wahai anak Adam! HAHAHAHAAAAA"

"Cuihh!" Tsunade meludah dengan campuran darah di sana. Kesabarannya habis mendengar makhluk itu malah tertawa meremehkan. Tsunade kembali berkonsentrasi, menekan energi negatif yang hampir menguasai seluruh sudut rumah ini. Tanda segel pada kening Tsunade menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, menandakan pelepasan energi untuk melawah makhluk itu.

"KURANG AJAAARRRR!" Sakura kembali berteriak dengan suara serak seorang laki-laki. Keras teriakannya seolah melengkapi pertarungan petir dan kilat di luar sana.

Tsunade tak henti-hentinya melafalkan amalan pemusnah, membuat makhluk itu semakin geram. Ruangan itu porak-poranda, boneka, buku, vas bunga, meja, kursi, bahkan lemari, semua benda dalam ruangan itu beterbangan kemudian terlempar ke arah Tsunade. Anehnya, tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai tubuh Tsunade.

"BERHENTI MEMBACANYAAAA! AARRRGGHHHHHH!" Sakura terus berontak dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman harimau putih tapi sia-sia. Hingga akhirnya, kasur Sakura bergetar, jika tidak dihalau harimau pastilah kasur itu akan melayang dan melempar tubuh Sakura.

"AAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH..." Harimau putih itu menerkam bahu Sakura, berusaha menarik keluar makhluk hitam itu. Sedikit demi sedikit makhluk itu berhasil di tarik, membuat Sakura mendongak dengan bola mata yang ikut melihat ke atas, sungguh mengerikan apabila hal ini dilihat oleh manusia biasa.

Tsunade yang menyadari makhluk itu tengah dikeluarkan, tetap berkonsentrasi untuk menekan aura negatif dalam rumahnya. Tak bisa diremehkan, makhluk ini bukanlah makhluk sembarangan, dan siapapun yang mengirimnya telah mengawali bendera perang bagi klan Haruno.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH AMMMPUUUUUUNNNNNN..."

Makhluk itu akhirnya berhasil keluar. Sungguh mengejutkan, makhluk legam yang berwujud raksasa mengerikan kini perlahan mengecil seiring amalan pemusnah yang tak putus-putusnya Tsunade lantunkan. Tak lama makhluk itu lenyap bersamaan dengan kembali menyalanya pelita dalam kamar itu.

Hilang sudah kesadaran Sakura. Tubuh yang sejak tadi sedingin es mulai menghangat dengan peluh bercucuran.

"Uhuughh.." Tsunade terbatuk, memuntahkan darah akibat pengeluaran energi yang dipaksakan. Segel pada keningnya perlahan kembali semula. Tsunade masih mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya sembari memandangi tubuh Sakura yang tak bergerak. Harimau putih itu turun dari kasur Sakura setelah memastikan tak ada aura negatif lagi dalam tubuhnya, iya berjalan menuju sudut ruangan kembali, walau tak terjangkau cahaya pelita, samar-samar terlihat harimau itu berbaring menutup matanya, mengumpulkan tenaga, sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Tsunade.

Kegagalan Tsunade begitu nyata, lalai dalam menjaga Sakura bahkan saat ia ada bersamanya membuat wanita renta itu murka. Tragedi yang terus menerus menimpa Sakura memanglah wajar dan Tsunade harusnya tidak terkejut dengan hal itu. Tapi haruskah seberat ini, Sakura masih terlalu kecil, dosa apa yang dilakukan para leluhur Haruno hingga kami harus menanggung kutukan ini.

Tsunade harus segera mengantar Sakura ke pulau itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Segala hal buruk akan terus berulang dan membuat Sakura larut dalam hukumnya sendiri, maka yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kehancuran. Tragedi malam ini adalah salah satunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yang hidup dan yang mati hanya akan bertemu dalam mimpi, hingga roh yang hidup kembali pada jasadnya dan terbangun. Sedang roh yang telah mati, jasad dan rohnya akan kembali pada penciptanya.

"Tutup telingamu! Jangan dengarkan mereka Sasuke!"

"Jangan menghalangiku!"

"Sasuke, kau itu adik kecilku!"

"Berhenti mengaturku!"

"Kau ingin menemui ibu?"

"Dia bukan ibuku!"

"Kemarilah Sasuke...!"

"Hn,"

"Makan sarapanmu, itu kubuat dengan cinta, mengertilah.."

"Selera makanku hilang,"

"Ayolah Sasuke, siapa yang akan mengurusmu kalau aku tidak ada hahh!"

"Akan ku urus diriku sendiri,"

"Hahahahaaaa, aku ragu..."

Sasuke terbangun dengan cucuran air mata, tak cukup puas menangis dalam kenyataan, ia kembali membawa pilunya dalam tidur. Kehilangan Itachi secara mendadak menjatuhkan segala dinding kokoh yang selama ini ia bangun dan menciptakan dinding yang lebih besar untuk menutup dirinya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, menghapus jejak air mata yang membuat wajahnya bengkak, lusuh, layaknya uang kertas dalam kantong baju yang tak sengaja ikut tercuci. Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya, meneliti tiap sudut kabarnya yang jauh dari kata rapi. Hingga pandangannya berhenti, menatap pintu, berharap seseorang mengetuk dan memanggilnya "adik kecil" kembali.

Lama Sasuke mengunci pandangannya pada pintu itu. Hingga suara benda yang pecah membuatnya berkedip. Ia bergerak sempoyongan, sejak kemarin tak ada sedikitpun makanan yang melewati tenggorokannya, membuat hati Sasuke semakin nyeri karena terlambat menyadari jika hanya Itachilah satu-satunya manusia di bumi ini yang memperhatikan waktu makannya.

Langkah pelan Sasuke membawanya menuruni tangga, ia bermaksud ke dapur mencari sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan cacing-cacing di perutnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, ketika menyadari sumber suara benda pecah itu ada di dapur. Di sana, dua orang yang sangat Sasuke kenal tengah berdiri, saling memaki, saling meneriaki membuat nafsu makan Sasuke hilang.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Anakku meninggal gara-gara kau, BRENGSEK!"

"BERCERMINLAH! KAULAH WANITA JALANG YANG MENYIA-NYIAKAN ANAKMU SENDIRI!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang berbuat mesum dan mengabaikan anaknya di rumah sendiri!

"Hahahahaaa, berbuat mesum katamu? Lalu kata apa yang cocok untuk seorang ibu yang pergi bersama pria lain di depan anak-anaknya? Busuk? Ya wanita busuk!"

"KAU TIDAK LEBIH BUSUK!"

"Jadi kau mengakuinya? Sungguh! Sungguh sangat cocok bagi rahim wanita murahan sepertimu dipenuhi benih dari para pria bajingan di luar sana! Bahkan, akupun lebih sudi menebarkan benihku pada pelacur, daripada kau!"

'PRAAAAANG!'

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Sasuke bisa melempar guci setinggi tubuhnya tepat di tengah ke dua orang tuanya. Dada Sasuke berdenyut nyeri mendengar segala umpatan yang keluar dari mulut kotor ke dua orang tuanya. Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya, matanya menatap penuh luka secara bergantian pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sa..Sasu..."

"DIAM!" Langkah sang ibu terhenti mendengar penolakan Sasuke, ia menatap nanar anak yang kini menjadi anak sematawayangnya. Air mata wanita itu jatuh, ingin sekali ia mendekap Sasuke, menutup matanya, menutup telinganya, menutup segala akses yang akan membuat anak itu terluka. Tapi bukannya menutup, malah ia lah yang secara tidak langsung membukanya.

"Entah kutukan apa yang menimpaku dan Itachi, sehingga kami harus lahir dari dua orang bodoh seperti kalian!" Kalimat Sasuke begitu dingin menusuk ulu hati sang ibu dan sang ayah hanya berbalik tak kuat menatap mata Sasuke yang kini berubah merah.

"Sasukeee, Ibu.."

"Kau bukan ibuku! Cukup tepati janjimu, dan segera bawa aku ke pulau itu!"

"Maaf... maafkan ibu.."

Sasuke berlalu, meninggalkan sunyi di belakangnya. Tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi dua tua bangka yang dengan sendirinya memutuskan ikatan mereka, bukan kini, jauh sebelum Sasuke dan Itachi dilahirkan, mereka harusnya tak perlu membuat sebuah ikatan.

Sia-sia jika harus marah pada keluarga yang telah lama hancur, Sasuke akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika tak mampu memberikan pembalasan para dia yang merenggut Itachi. Memang hukum karma adalah urusan Tuhan. Tapi bagaimanapun, karma akan terasa nikmat bila dilakukan dengan tangan sendiri.

"Selamat datang dalam hukum Uchiha!"

.

.

 **MONOKROM**


	9. Eyang Chiriku

_Beda sebenarnya sama, sama tapi berbeda. Ketika keduanya melebur, maka jadilah ia monokrom._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOKROM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **Eyang Chiriku**

 **.**

 **[Sakura]**

Satu bulan lebih bibi membawaku ke sebuah gunung jauh dari kota yang berdekatan dengan pantai, mama dan kakak juga ikut. Di sana bibi mengenalkanku dengan eyang Chiriku, eyang Chiriku juga seorang Haruno, kepalanya botak dengan alis tebal, sekilas terlihat jika eyang Chiriku ini sangar karena guratan-guratan di wajahnya tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan aku sangat menghormatinya seperti aku menghormati bibi.

Eyang Chiriku seorang pengabdi yang taat, kata bibi dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh umurnya hanya untuk beribadah kepada Tuhan. Di sana eyang Chirikulah yang terus membimbingku, mengajariku cara mengendalikan energi secara bertahap, mengatur emosiku, dan membuatku jauh lebih sabar dalam menghadapi segala hal yang buruk.

Hari pertama berkunjung, bibi langsung merendamku di bawah air terjun yang benar-benar dingin. Katanya untuk membersihkan tubuhku, mama yang melihatku menggigil terus saja meminta bibi untuk menyudahinya, tapi sia-sia bibi tidak bergeming. Kakakku malah pergi dan lebih memilih bermain di pantai, benar-benar kakak yang jahat!

Jika matahari terbit bibi akan merendamku di bawah air terjun, dan saat matahari tenggelam aku akan melanjutkan meditasi di sebuah ruangan didampingi eyang Chiriku hingga pagi. Kegiatan itu terus berulang sekitar tiga minggu. Satu minggu terakhir barulah eyang Chiriku dengan telaten dan penuh kesabaran membimbingku cara mengatur apapun yang bergejolak dalam tubuhku. Rasanya ruang dalam tubuhku yang dahulu begitu sesak kini kosong bersamaan dengan kelegaan yang kurasakan.

Oh iya, ingat dengan harimau putih yang kutemui dalam mimpi dan membawaku kembali, kini dia menjadi temanku. Namanya Haru, kemanapun aku pergi dia selalu ikut dan hal itu membuatku risih. Haru yang mengetahuinya menyarankan solusi untuk memberikan rumah padanya, awalnya aku tidak mengerti dengan rumah yang ia minta, mana mungkin aku bisa membelikannya rumah uangpun aku tak punya, hahahaa.

Haru mengatakan bahwa rumah yang ia maksud adalah sebuah benda yang selalu melekat di tubuhku, dia akan berdiam di situ dan terus bersamaku tanpa memperlihatkan wujudnya. Akupun langsung teringat dengan sebuah kalung bunga sakura yang kata mama, papalah yang memberikannya meski aku sama sekali tidak ingat karena waktu itu aku masih bayi. Haru menyetujuinya, dan akupun senang. Haru memiliki suara papa, membuatku merasa nyaman ketika berbicara dengannya.

Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu tentang Haru, Haru telah berumur ribuan tahun, itulah yang membuatnya terlihat kolot dan kadang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Dahulu dia seorang pengawal klan Haruno dan telah disumpah untuk terus mengabdi. Dari Harupun aku mengetahui sedikit perjalanan klan Haruno meski tidak banyak.

Semakin hari aku semakin mengerti tentang mengapa para makhluk gaib itu terus mendekatiku, mereka mengincar darahku. Bahkan jika hanya mendapatkan setetes darah kekuatan mereka akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Dan untuk manusia yang bersekutu dengan jin pun sangat tergiur dengan darahku, darah ini dapat membuat mereka berumur panjang tanpa mengamalkan ilmu kekebalan ataupun pancasona.

Entah terlahir sebagai pewaris adalah keberuntungan atau musibah, bibi menyuruhku agar memikirkannya sendiri. Bibipun tak pernah mengetahui mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi pada klan Haruno, semua jejak masa lalu seolah terkubur atau memang ada yang berusaha menyembunyikannya, itupun praduga eyang Chiriku. Kepalaku sakit jika memikirkannya!

Sejak kepulanganku dari gunung itu, kondisiku berangsur kembali normal. Akupun tak lagi merasa sedih dengan kematian kak Itachi meski kehilangan itu masih terus terasa. Tiap mengingatkan, tiap itu pula aku terus memanjatkan doa untuknya. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah, tragedi itu benar-benar membuatku trauma, bahkan sekalipun hingga kini aku tak pernah berkunjung atau sekadar melewati sekolah itu.

Itu bukan kunjungan terakhirku, setiap aku merasa pertahananku goyah maka aku akan kembali pada eyang Chiriku. Pernah dini hari kakak membawaku ke gunung karena aku berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sedang bibi tidak berada di rumahnya. Aku benar-benar merepotkan keluargaku.

.

.

"Sakura cepatlah! Kau mau terlambat?"

"Iya maaa..."

Kuhampiri cermin untuk memastikan segalanya telah sempurna. Aku berputar dua kali, hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupku sekaligus rasa bahagiaku yang amat sangat. Sebelum keluar kamar aku menyempatkan untuk berdoa, menyampaikan segala rasa syukur dan kembali meminta bibimbingan untuk jalan hidupku berikutnya pada-NYA.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, tak baik membiarkan orang menunggu terlalu lama, menunggu itu menyakitkan! Di bawah kulihat kakakku Gaara dengan kameranya, ada mama yang membantu eyang berdiri sesaat setelah melihatku, ada pula bibi Tsunade dengan senyum khasnya. Ah, berkali-kali kulihat bibi dia sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu, bahkan mamalah yang terlihat berubah jauh lebih tua.

"Lama sekali nonaaaa..."

"Eitssss.." Kutangkap tangan kakakku sebelum ia mengacak rambutku, enak saja, aku menyiapkan rambutku selama satu jam dan dengan entengnya dia ingin merusaknya kembali!

"Gaaraaaa..."

"Baiklah mama, aku tidak berulah.." Kakakku mengangkat ke dua tangannya tanda menyerah, aku mencintai mamaku karena dia selalu mengerti dan aku heran dengan kakakku karena rasa cemburu yang sama sekali tidak dia miliki.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum berangkat kita buat kenang-kenangan dulu.." Kakakku menyiapkan kameranya, aku membantu eyang Chiriku untuk berdiri di sebelahku, kali ini aku di tengah karena hari ini adalah hariku.

Selalu begitu, setiap hari penting kakakku akan menjadi fotografer dadakan. Hasil fotonya telah banyak menghiasi dinding-dinding rumah, dan kebanyakan dari figura itu adalah wajahku, entahlah kata kakak aku adalah model terbaiknya atau memang dia tak punya model lain. Tak lupa kupanggil Haru, meski tak akan tertangkap kamera yang pasti aku tahu dia di sana.

Aku berdiri di tengah, di samping kananku ada eyang Chiriku, aku memeluk lengannya. Di sebelah kiriku ada mama, dan di sebelah eyang Chiriku ada bibi Tsunade, di depan kami Haru siap dengan posisi selojoran andalannya, dan kakakku entahlah terserah dia mau di mana.

"10 detik cukup?" Seru kakakku masih menyetel kameranya

"Itu terlalu lama, pikirkan rematik eyang..!"

'TAK'

"Awww.." Mama memukul kepalaku dengan tas tangannya, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Perhatikan ucapanmu!" Tegur mamaku dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hahaha, cepatlah rematikku mulai kambuh," Eyang Chiriku malah puas tertawa.

"SIAAAPPPP..." Kakakku berteriak lalu, lalu berlari memeluk mama manja dengan kepala di senderkan ke bahu mama, sama sekali tidak pantas apalagi dia lebih tinggi dari mama. Mama hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Sakura rindu papa.."

'TIIII TIIIITTTT TITITITITITIIII CKLIIIKKK'

.

.

Bersyukurlah atas apa yang Tuhan kasih, sejatinya untuk meraih kebahagiaan dibutuhkan penderitaan yang berkali-kali. Hari ini, hari penamatanku untuk sekolah menengah pertama. Aku berlari memeluk mama sesaat setelah upacara selesai.

Kulihat likuid yang menetes dari mata yang tak pernah menatap buruk padaku. Di saat orang-orang mengatakan aku aneh, maka mama selalu memeperlakukanku sebagai anak normal. Jika aku mempertanyakan mengapa? mama akan menjawab "Sakura tidak aneh, ia hanya berbeda, dan itu yang membuatnya istimewa!"

"Hei Nona, ada yang butuh pelukan di sini.." Suara kakakku membuat palukan mama mengendor, aku beralih memeluknya.

Kali ini kubiarkan kakak mengacak rambutku sepuasnya, memang itulah kebiasaannya. Kakak terhebat sedunia, hanya aku yang memilikinya!

"Ehemmm" Bibi mendekat dengan menggandeng eyang Chiriku, aku langsung menghambur memeluk mereka.

Dua guru yang sangat aku hormati, guru yang bahkan jauh lebih hebat dari guru-guruku di sekolah. Bagiku mereka adalah penyambung hidupku kini, aku tidak yakin masih bisa berdiri di sini jika tidak ada mereka.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian papa, aku sangat merindukannya. Tak pernah putus doaku untukmu papa, aku yakin Tuhan selalu menjaga papa. Mataku tertutup untuk wujud papa, jadi aku tak khawatir dengan sesuatu yang menyesatkan jalan papa di sana.

Suasana haru semakin larut kala menyadari jika hari ini bukan hanya hari perpisahanku dengan sekolah, tapi juga hari perpisahanku dengan keluargaku. Aku menangis bukan karena tak rela. Tapi karena rasa takutku menghadapi hari esok tanpa mereka.

Aku menyadari tengah menentang takdir yang diwariskan leluhur, tak akan kuikuti jejak mereka. Menentang bukan berarti melawan, cukup diam dan ikuti alurnya hingga permainan takdir sendiri yang membawamu di akhir dan perangilah!

Berjudi dengan takdir yang mempertaruhkan hidup, aku sudah siap!

.

.

 **[Normal]**

'TOK..TOKK..'

Bukannya membuka pintu, seseorang di balik selimut malah semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan kasur. Ia mendengar namun tak kuasa untuk lepas dari jeratan kantuk yang kian menjadi-jadi.

'TOK TOK TOK TOK'

Ketukan pintu semakin keras menandakan ketergesahan seseorang yang berada di balik pintu untuk segera berjumpa dengan dia yang tengah bergulat dengan kenyamanan selimut. Sang empunya kamarpun mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dia tahu, semakin dibiarkan maka ketukan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi dan tidur nyenyaknya tak akan bisa disebut tidur nyenyak lagi.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, mata yang menyipit dan sesekali menabrak benda berserakan yang tak terlihat akibat suasana gelap serta tak adanya niat untuk membuka mata menyebabkannya berjalan tanpa arah.

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka perlahan, mempertemukan seorang gadis yang rapi dengan ransel di punggungnya dan seorang pria dengan rambut acak-acakan, mata tertutup dan iler yang belum sempat mengering.

"Kakaakk..." Sakura mengatur suaranya agar tak terlalu keras dan tak terdengar berbisik juga

"Apaa?"

"Antar aku ke gunung," Masih dengan nada yang sama, melihat kakaknya yang jauh lebih mirip zombi dari pada manusia.

"Jangan bercanda, kembalilah tidur.." Gaara tak habis pikir, ada apa dengan otak adiknya? Sakura memanglah gadis yang berbeda, keinginannya selalu tak wajar, tapi untuk sekarang biarkan Gaara terlelap sedikit. Gaara benar-benar tak sanggup menolak rayuan kasur yang sejak tadi seolah memanggil-manggilnya untuk segera kembali tidur.

"Kakak, pagi nanti bibi akan membawaku pergi. Setidaknya aku harus ke gunung dulu, mengertilah.." Sakura mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Gaara dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Kau sadar jam berapa sekarang? Kembali ke kamarmu!" Kali ini Gaara terpaksa membentak adik kesayangannya itu, bukan kali pertama Sakura meminta ke gunung di pagi buta dan itu tidak wajar. Gaara sudah siap berjalan kembali ke kasurnya, namun tangan dingin Sakura lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kakak.."

.

Hari masih gelap, udara begitu dingin menyengat membuat kaca jendela mobil _sport_ putih milik Gaara penuh dengan titik embun. Gaara tak henti-hentinya meruntuki diri akibat pertahanannya yang lemah di hadapan Sakura. Adik gilanya itu berhasil menggiringnya pergi hanya dengan sebuah tatapan memohon dengan likuid bening yang hampir tumpah. Entah dari mana Sakura belajar melakukan itu, yang pasti sakura telah berhasil memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau gila Sakuara!"

"Hehehehee.."

"Berhenti sok polos, kau berhutang penjelasan pada mama dan bibi pagi nanti."

"Kan ada kak.."

"Dan berhenti menyerahkan semua kesalahanmu padaku, belajarlah untuk menanggungnya sendiri Sakura!" Gaara memotong perkataan Sakura. Setiap kali Sakura melakukan hal yang dia ingin kan sendiri akan berakhir pada Gaara yang selalu ikut serta, dan menyedihkannya lagi semua yang dilakukan Sakura akan ditanggung oleh Gaara. Inilah akibat dari seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Iya, maaf kak tapi aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Sakura menunduk, menyadari kesalahannya yang memang selalu merepotkan Gaara. Namun tak ada pilihan lain, Sakura belum diperbolehkan mengendarai mobil sendiri. Makanya meminta tolong Gaara adalah jalan satu-satunya, mengingat selama ini Sakura tidak memiliki satupun teman.

"Kakak STOPPP!" Gaara menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba akibat teriakan Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura!" Gaara berteriak kaget dengan tingkah Sakura, ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk memastikan apa yang membuat Sakura ingin berhenti. Namun tak ada apa-apa di depan sana.

"Tunggu di sini!" Tak menjawab perkataan Gaara, Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kabut hingga hilang di pandangan Gaara.

Apa yang dilihat Gaara berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat Sakura. Gaara tak melihat sebuah cahaya putih kebiruan beterbangan di depan mereka, namun Sakura begitu jelas melihatnya. Sakura berjalan mengikuti cahaya itu, dalam lima langkah ia berhenti sejenak memandang sekitar, dan kembali berjalan. Seperti ada magnet yang menarik Sakura untuk terus mengikuti cahaya itu, dan entah sejak kapan cahaya itu perlahan berubah menjadi seorang wanita dengan lilitan kain biru di tubuhnya.

Pakaian yang dia kenakan sama sekali tak ada jahitan, hanya sebuah kain yang dililit hingga membungkus tubuhnya dengan lekukan yang enak di pandang. Wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang yang senada denganya, pink. Hanya saja wanita ini lebih tinggi dibanding Sakura.

Tak lama wanita itu berhenti, dan Sakurapun ikut berhenti memberikan jarak sekitar tiga meter di antara keduannya. Wanita itu berbalik, dan berhasil membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sakura seperti bercermin, wajah dan matanya mirip dengan Sakura. Yang berbeda adalah tanda segel di kening wanita itu mirip dengan milik Tsunade tapi Sakura tidak memilikinya.

"Si..siapa?"

Wanita itu menjawab dengan senyum dan anggukan pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin heran dan ketakutan sendiri.

"Ra..sakuraa.. SAKURA!" Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura. Sudah lima menit mereka sampai, dan sudah lima menit pula Gaara berusaha membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur atau malahan pingsan.

"Ya Tuhaan.." Seketika Sakura bangun, dengan keringat dan wajah yang memucat. Gaara langsung menyodorkan air pada adik malangnya.

"Kamu kenapa, mimpi buruk?" Sakura mengangguk dan meminum air pemberian Gaara. Sakura sama sekali tak menganggap apa yang ia alami hanya sekadar mimpi, semuanya seperti nyata. Malah Sakura heran mengapa ia tertidur di mobil sedang jelas tadi Sakura bersama dengan wanita itu.

"Istirahatlah, kau mungkin lelah, kita tunda saja ke gunungnya."

"Bagaimana bisa menundanya kalau kita sudah sampai."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Gaara, Sakura langsung keluar mobil dan berlari menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke kediaman eyang Chiriku. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah gegabah Sakura.

Gaara tak mengikuti Sakura, seperti biasa ia hanya mengantar dan tak berani untuk naik ke gunung itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Gaara enggan untuk naik ke gunung, dan ia tidak mengetahui apa itu. Gaara memutar mobilnya menuju pantai untuk beristirahat menunggu pagi.

Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya, menapaki anak tangga dengan tergesa. Tak lupa ia melafalkan doa untuk sekadar meminta izin melewati tempat itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu memikirkan apa yang wanita itu katakan Sakura.." Sedikit kaget mendengar suara Haru. Ternyata benar, Sakura tidak sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan wanita yang mirip dengannya. Entah penanda apa yang membawa wanita itu muncul, Sakura harus mencari tahu.

"Dia tidak memiliki aura negatif Haru,"

"Bukan tidak memiliki Sakura, tapi sama sekali tidak ada aura negatif ataupun positif."

"Ada juga yang seperti itu?"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan segera tahu.."

"Diamlah, kau tambah membuatku pusing, sama saja dengan bibi,"

"Saya tidak yakin tindakan Anda benar kali ini," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ada rasa kesal mendengar Haru meragukan dirinya kini. Selama ini Haru selalu mendukung apa yang Sakura lalukan, atau memang tindakan Sakura kali ini salah?

"Haru, jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura menengadah menatap langit, berharap gelap masih disana.

"Patuh pada aturan,"

"Masalahnya aku pemberontak Haru, jangan terlalu lama diam. Menerkamlah sebelum kau diterkam! Tuhan akan mengabaikan mereka yang diam." Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini tak tergesa karena dia tahu malam masih panjang.

"Manusia yang terlalu banyak mempertanyakan hukum Tuhan, tanpa sadar... hatinya akan terpenjara, mungkin seperti Anda."

"Hahahaa, aku memiliki hukumku sendiri Haru, aku tak akan menghalangi campur tangan Tuhan. Setidaknya sebelum semuanya terjawab, kuharap Tuhan selalu bersamaku."

"Pasti!"

Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyum mendengar jawaban Haru, suntikan penyemangat bagi Sakura walaupun hanya dengan satu kata.

"Dia mengatakan aku harus segera ke pulau itu, tak ada waktu lagi!" Sakura mengingat-ingat pembicaraan singkatnya dengan wanita yang mirip dengannya. Entah benar atau hanya permainan jin, yang Sakura tahu di pulau itu segalanya mungkin akan terjawab atau malah akan berakhir? Atau tidak keduanya?

"Terlalu terobsesi dengan satu hal itu tidak terlalu baik, sama halnya dengan tindakan Anda malam ini."

"Kau pikir kenapa aku harus bersemedi di air terjun saat pagi, dan melarangku untuk melakukannya saat malam hari?"

Sebelum Haru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, mereka telah sampai pada tujuannya. Bukan menemui eyang Chiriku, tapi mencari kebenaran pada air terjun. Haru memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak dengan tindakan Sakura kini, bahkan sejak tadi dia berharap pagi segera datang. Tapi sepertinya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran Sakura.

"Sakuraa.."

"Sssttt, diamlah kau akan membangunkan eyang!"

Sakura membuka jaket dan ranselnya. Seperti biasa, ia melangkahkan kakinya pada batu pertama yang agak lebar menuju tengah air terjun.

"Sssshhhh dingin.." Air pada malam hari memang jauh lebih dingin. Tapi itu tak menjadi halangan untuk Sakura. Semakin jauh melangkah, ia semakin dekat dengan pertengahan air terjun dan tubuhnyapun semakin tenggelam.

"Eh?"

Sakura kaget namun hanya sebentar, ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh kedua kakinya, terus membimbingnya untuk melangkah semakin dalam. Saat tiba di tengah, Sakura tidak mengetahui jika permukaan air terjun bisa sedalam ini, menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya hanya sebatas pinggang. Jelas sudah siapa yang memegang kakinya, karena kini ia tengah memegang tangannya menuntunnya ke sebuah pintu berwarna emas yang begitu bersinar bahkan di bawah air.

"Sakura kembali!" Samar Sakura mendengar suara Haru, tapi orang yang menuntunnya memegang erat tangan Sakura, tak memberi kesempatan untuk menolak.

Dia seorang wanita, memiliki rambut panjang yang lebat. Pakaiannya seperti pakaian kerajaan dengan mahkota kecil di pucuk kepalanya, cantik sekali pikir Sakura. Semakin lama, Sakura merasa dadanya Sakit ia harus bernafas untuk mendapatkan udara. Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba lepas dari pegangan wanita itu tapi tidak bisa.

"Sial!" Sakura melihat pintu emas di depannya semakin dekat dan semakin terbuka. Tapi sebelum Sakura memasuki pintu itu, seseorang terlebih dahulu menarik rambutnya ke permukaan, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Haahhhhh..." Sakura merauk udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat tiba di permukaan. Paru-parunya sakit, dan ia merasa begitu dingin.

"CEROBOH!"

Kondisi Sakura tidak memungkinkan untuk mencerna bentakan eyang Chiriku. Tubuhnya terangkat ke daratan, namun jiwanya seperti terbawa oleh wanita bermahkota di bawah sana. Lututnya gemetar, bukan tanpa tenaga, namun hawa dingin yang Sakura rasakan jauh lebih menusuk setelah ia terangkat dari air.

"Eyang, ada apa dengan Sakura?" Suara Mebuki memecah hening pada pagi itu. Setelah mendapati kedua anaknya tidak di rumah, bergegaslah ia menemui eyang Chiriku. Mebuki kenal dengan watak Sakura, hal semacam ini sudah tak membuatnya kaget lagi.

"Anak ini, kapan dia bisa belajar mematuhi aturan! Ckckck.." Eyang Chiriku menggelengkan kepalanya, jelas sekali ia melihat sebuah rambut hitam di dalam air yang perlahan tenggelam dan lenyap di bawah sana. Sedikit saja ia terlambat, maka Sakura tak akan bisa keluar lagi.

"Sudah jangan bertanya yang macam-macam dulu, batu Sakura masuk!" Eyang Chiriku meninggalkan Sakura yang masih linglung bersama Mebuki yang masih terus menuntut jawaban padanya.

Pagi hari yang harusnya sejuk dan menyegarkan, berubah menjadi tragedi pelik yang harusnya bisa dicegah kalau saja Sakura tidak menuruti egonya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Eyang Chiriku. Semakin lama perkembangan perilaku Sakura semakin susah untuk dikendalikan, kehadiran Haru hanya memberi sedikit dampak, selebihnya selalu Sakura yang mengambil alih kendali.

Apa yang dipikirkan Eyang Chiriku, sepertinya sama dengan seseorang yang tengah berada di ruang meditasi, Tsunade.

"Jangan menunda terlalu lama Tsunade, waktu tak bisa menunggu dan tak akan bisa dikejar!" Eyang Chiriku mengambil tempat di sebelah wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi hanya bisa mencuri dengar dari kejadian di luar sana.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan dihadapi Sakura di sana nanti,"

"Akan lebih baik jika kita tidak tahu, sedang di sini kita jelas tahu keberadaan Sakura tidak lah aman!" Eyang Chiriku sedikit mengertak sikap Tsunade yang dianggap terlalu lembek pada Sakura.

Tsunade diam, hanya batinnya yang tengah berdialog dengan logika yang menghasilkan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa apa yang kita tidak ketahui mungkin akan jauh mengerikan dari pada apa yang jelas kita tahu. Tapi, Tsunade hanya menyimpan semuanya dalam kebisuan. Membantah eyang Chiriku hanya akan memperpanjang masalah, terlebih Tsunade jelas tahu jika segala yang ada di sana akan menjawab segala keingintahuannya.

"Bersiaplah, kita bawa Sakura sekarang!" Satu jawaban dari Tsunade membawa senyum dari bibir keriput eyang Chiriku.

.

.

 **MONOKROM**


End file.
